Boa noite, Cinderela
by Miih
Summary: Uma menina colocada de frente à um dos grandes tabus de nosso século: o aborto. REVISADA e ATUALIZADA!
1. Estrelas

**Estrelas**

**Kagome estava deitada na sala de cirurgia, a parte de baixo de seu corpo coberto com aquele tecido azul de hospital, seus cabelos tampados por uma touca da mesma cor. Os olhinhos escuros brilhavam, assustados, o coração acelerado, a barriga subindo e descendo rapidamente. Ali dentro, um bebê de poucas semanas em formação. Um bebê não desejado. **

**A decisão do aborto nem fora discutido com a menina. Em um dia, a mãe a levara no hospital, marcara a data, e agora estava ali, esperando os médicos começarem a remoção. Remoção; como se aquilo que crescia dentro dela fosse um tumor, algo maligno que devesse ser retirado.**

**Fechou os olhos, já irritados com a luz forte. Em poucas horas isso acabaria. Todo aquele pesadelo teria fim e ela poderia voltar à sua velha (e inocente) vida de antes. Enxergava pequenas estrelas(1) brilhando por detrás das pálpebras fechadas; ficou prestando atenção nelas, enquanto moviam-se agitadas, como quando era mais nova e fazia isso para adormecer. Sua mãe não lhe cobria e lhe dava um beijo de boa noite como nos filmes. Mas quando estava de bom humor lhe dirigia um olhar afetuoso logo de manhã.**

**Depois da notícia, da surra, esse olhar fora rapidamente substituído por um de puro desprezo. Tinha vontade de gritar que não fora sua culpa, que não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, mas não podia. O orgulho, a dor, eram bem maior que isso. E ela tinha feito uma promessa. Tinha aprendido quando pequena que promessas deviam valer para sempre, para toda a vida.**

**E mesmo que tentasse pensar em outra coisa além do estranho momento que estava vivenciando (tão irreal que parecia um sonho), ainda podia ouvir os gritos de sua mãe quando descobrira a gravidez, a fúria em sua voz assustando mais a menina em seus poucos 14 anos.**

* * *

**- Quem é o pai? – a mulher de mais ou menos 37 anos perguntou. Não obteve resposta. Apertou as mãos no volante, tentando controlar aquela sensação entalada em sua garganta desde que obtivera a notícia do médico minutos antes: sua filha não estava com infecção alimentar ou anorexia. Estava simplesmente grávida.**

**A menina, encolhida no banco do passageiro, segurava-se para não chorar. Uma mistura de sentimentos emburulhando-se em seu peito. Não sabia quem odiar no momento: se a si mesma, se aquele bebê intruso, se sua amiga Sango ou o homem que lhe fizera aquilo. Sentiu um desespero em poder voltar no tempo e consertar tudo. Faria tudo diferente então e mudaria aquela decepção no rosto de sua mãe. Era o que lhe doía mais.**

**- Eu perguntei quem é!!!! – gritou, utilizando uma mão para desferir vários tapas contra Kagome, em uma explosão de raiva. Quase perdeu a direção. Recompôs-se, voltando a segurar o volante com as duas mãos, e olhou-a de relance. Não conseguia segurar o asco que sentia pela filha agora; encolhida, como se fosse vítima da situação que ela própria criara.**

**Resolveu percorrer o caminho até em casa em silêncio assim como Kagome, antes que fizesse uma besteira – a raiva era tanta que jurava ser capaz de parar o carro e dar uma surra na menina no meio da rua.**

**Chegaram finalmente à garagem; Kagome desceu do carro fragilizada, caminhando em passos lentos até a porta. Sayushi pegou a chave, a menina do seu lado, esperando a porta ser aberta. Abriu-a, a filha entrou primeiro. Ao fechar a porta e ver Kagome de costas para si, caminhando até a escada para provavelmente se trancar em seu quarto, não pôde mais se controlar. **

**- Então não vai dizer nada, não é? – a filha novamente não respondeu. – Pois eu vou fazer você falar!**

**E com uma fúria incomum, pegou a menina de surpresa pelos cabelos negros e jogou-a no sofá ali perto. Ela até tentou se defender – dera um grito agudo de susto -, mas a adulta era bem mais forte (e a raiva havia deixado-a descontrolada). Sayushi prendeu-a com as pernas, ficando quase sentada em cima dela, Kagome se debatendo, assustada.**

**- Sua vadia!!! – deu um tapa no rosto da menina. – Eu não te criei para ser uma vadia!!**

**Kagome gemia com os fortes tapas que recebia – até tentava se proteger com os braços, mas a dor era intensa da mesma forma. Nunca vira a mãe tão fora de si (tremia de pura cólera). Sayushi batia na filha, a raiva bem mais forte do que a dor de vê-la sofrendo; começou a chorar enquanto a espancava.**

**- Mamãe? – Kikyou apareceu na escada, assustada com a gritaria que ouviu. – Mamãe!! Pára com isso!!! – gritou, horrorizada, sem ação ao ver a irmãzinha apanhando daquele jeito. – Pára, mamãe!!!! – segurou-se no corrimão, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face, apertava os olhos enquanto chorava. **

**- Mas o que é isso? – Inuyasha também apareceu, vendo primeiro a namorada gritar na escada e depois, olhando para baixo, a cena da pequena Kagome levando uma surra. – Senhora! Pára com isso!! – desceu correndo, indo segurar a mulher descontrolada.**

**- Sua vadia!!!! Devia ter te deixado com o seu pai!!! Devia ter deixado ele levar você!! – Sayushi berrava, Inuyasha já a segurando pelos braços, afastando-a da pequena.**

**- Já chega, senhora, já chega.**

**- Vem, mamãe – Kikyou ainda soluçava, já no último degrau da escada. Estendeu uma mão para a mãe, pretendo levá-la a cozinha para ela se acalmar; chorava muito. Trocou um olhar sofrido com o namorado ao segurar Sayushi pelos ombros e direcioná-la ao outro aposento. Logo que as duas se foram, o homem procurou a menina encolhida no sofá.**

**- Kagome...**

**Ela permanecia imóvel, o rosto entre as mãos, tremendo. Inuyasha colocou-a em seu colo, ferida, e levou-a para cima, para seu quarto. As paredes rosas, os ursinho de pelúcia espalhados por todo o local demonstravam ainda mais que quem ali dormia era uma criança. Então por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?! Por que logo com ela? Procurou o travesseiro assim que Inuyasha colocou-a na cama, escondendo o rosto. **

**- Ei, vai ficar tudo bem.....sua mãe está um pouco brava, mas você vai ver que já já vocês vão se resolver – ele ajoelhou-se ao leito, ficando um tanto acima dela.**

**Kagome ouvia aquilo com raiva, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Não ficaria tudo bem, nunca ficaria. Sentia aquela emoção aumentando mais em seu peito cada vez que Inuyasha tentava consolá-la, passando a mão em sua cabeça.**

**- Eu estou grávida!!! – então levantou o rosto com fúria, mostrando para ele que estava errado, que ele deveria parar com aquele otimismo ordinário.**

**Inuyasha a olhou, espantado, para depois contrair as sobrancelhas, o olhar agora triste, sem a leveza de antes. As palavras que Kagome tanto temia estampadas em seu rosto: para aquilo não havia consolações bonitas.**

**- Como isso foi acontecer, Kagome? **

**Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, o olhar vazio.**

"_- Você é tão linda.."._

**- Eu estou aqui com você...- Inuyasha levou o rosto perto do dela, encostando o nariz em sua bochecha. – Sempre vou estar aqui – um "eu amo você" dito apenas em sua cabeça.**

**- Inuyasha? – Kikyou surgiu a porta. Ficara um tanto incomodada com a cena. Inuyasha levantou-se rapidamente, Kagome sem mover nenhum músculo.**

**- Acho melhor deixá-la sozinha um pouco – ele caminhou até namorada, olhando uma vez para a menina deitada na cama. **

**- Mamãe foi até a vizinha, já está um pouco mais calma – falou baixo quando Inuyasha ficou bem perto. – Kagome está bem?**

**Ele não respondeu, a cabeça baixa.**

**- Qualquer coisa é só nos chamar – falou, antes de sair.**

**Kikyou ficou uns instantes à porta, fitando a irmã. Já sabia da história – sua mãe ligara já do hospital, aos prantos, e não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar em uma situação como aquelas. Você saberia?**

**- Pode nos chamar mesmo, Kagome. Eu....- tentou pensar em algo, mas nada parecia o bastante para acalentar a tristeza que sabia que a irmãzinha estava tendo - ..já vou – e fechou a porta do quartinho, a menina na mesma posição fetal de antes.**

**Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto de Kagome logo que se viu sozinha. **

"_Eu vou te mostrar o que é amor, menina. Prometo que vai gostar"._

Continua...


	2. Risos

**Risos**

**- Promete que fica do meu lado durante a festa?**

**- Claro que sim! Eu te convidei justamente para isso – Sango dava os últimos retoques no visual em frente ao grande espelho do quarto; a argola dourada combinava muito bem com a blusa decotada branca (mesmo que não tivesse muito o que mostrar), e a calça jeans colada. **

**- Ai, brigada, amiga, vai ser demais! – Kagome jogou as costas na cama de casal, os braços abertos, entusiasmada. Era um tanto tímida e não saberia ficar sozinha em um espaço em que não conhecia ninguém.**

**- E aí como estou?**

**A menina demorou um pouco para se levantar; a cama estava tão macia, adoraria ter uma cama de casal em seu quarto também. Mas sabia que Sango esperava sua observação com aquela pose de mão na cintura. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhar a amiga. O que poderia dizer? Era uma das garotas mais bonitas da sala. **

**- Você tá maravilhosa! Vai acabar roubando todos os paqueras de mim!**

**- Que nada, Kagome. Você que é linda. Vamos?**

* * *

**Talvez se Sango tivesse mantido sua promessa tudo estaria bem. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.... Ou talvez não. Quem sabe aquilo não era seu destino, "karma", castigo? Quem sabe não tinha que pagar por alguma coisa que fez em outra vida, nessa vida (muitas vezes não obedecera à mãe ou xingara a irmã em pensamento).**

**Kagome enrolou-se ainda mais em suas cobertas. Só queria parar de pensar; a cabeça latejava e não conseguia dormir direito – acordava toda hora, o sono leve. Já estava há cinco dias em seu quarto: sem sair, mal comia. Sua mãe não a procurava. Deveria estar ainda muito brava (por Deus que isso não durasse muito). E Kikyou só chegava da faculdade à noite.**

**Sentia falta dela. Mas não podia pedir a irmã mais velha que esquecesse de sua vida e ficasse ao seu lado. Aquele bebê era problema seu e arcaria com ele sozinha, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima idéia de como. Pensou até em pegar um livro de sua mãe "Os três primeiros anos de vida", um tipo de manual sobre bebês (como se eles viessem com manual de instrução...), mas só de pensar em ler como se trocava fralda já lhe dava desespero. **

**A vontade de ir ao banheiro apertou. Droga. Não tinha pretensão de sair da cama – quem dera pudesse ficar ali e simplesmente desaparecer. Mas não podia negar o chamado da natureza. Afastou as cobertas, os pés formigando de dormência. Teria que atravessar parte do corredor para chegar ao local desejado e esperava não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho (principalmente sua mãe e seu doloroso olhar de desprezo).**

- **O que eu fiz de** errado, me diz. Eu **fui** **uma mãe **ruim? Então porque ela **fez isso**?! **Eu estou calma**. Sim, **tenho **certeza, estou **calma!!**

**Kagome ouviu a voz chorosa da mãe vindo de baixo enquanto percorria o corredor. Com quem estava falando? Não conseguiu escutar direito o diálogo, só algumas partes um tanto desconexas. Precisava saber se ela estava melhor, se já a havia perdoado. Pé ante pé, foi até a escada espiar; Sayushi no sofá, conversando ao telefone.**

**- Não sei ainda o que vou fazer. Já disse que não sei! Pensei nisso, mas mandar ela para fora não mudaria nada. Sei que está tentando ajudar, mas..olha, quando eu tomar uma decisão eu te ligo. Tá, obrigada. Amo você. Tchau.**

**O telefone foi colocado no gancho. As lágrimas nem precisaram pedir licença, já caiam livres pelo rosto de Kagome. Era um pesadelo, por favor, tinha que acordar! Não queria ficar longe da mamãe, da irmã, não conseguiria sozinha, não! Ouviu Sayushi se mexer, logo provavelmente subiria as escadas. Receosa, percorreu rapidamente o caminho restante até o banheiro. Trancou a porta, deixando-se deslizar pela madeira fria. Alguém já pensou em morrer?**

**(..............)**

**Noite. Contava os minutos para Kikyou chegar, olhando o relógio da cabeceira – a única que ainda parecia gostar dela. O movimento fora do quarto aumentou e pôde identificar a voz da irmã. Uma pequena centelha de felicidade a invadir-lhe o peito. Os passos na escada, daqui a pouco a porta seria aberta.**

**- Oi - a mulher adentrou o lugar como previra, as pastas em mãos, a mochila transversalmente em seu corpo.**

**- Kikyou... – Kagome levantou o rosto antes chafurdado no travesseiro.**

**- E então, como foi o dia? – sentou-se em sua cama, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos da caçula. – Desculpa, sei que nada bem - deu-lhe um sorriso abatido. **

**- Irmã – Kagome observou-a uns instantes. Onde estava o brilho em seu olhar que admirava tanto? - Você parece triste.**

**- Depois nós conversamos – Kikyou soltou um suspiro, enquanto acalentava a menina com suas mãos. Era difícil conceber aquilo tudo. Se não imaginava ela mesma grávida, com seus 20 anos e alguns namorados, o que diria de sua irmãzinha de 14, que ainda vibrava ao ver um ursinho de pelúcia grandão. – Agora vamos descer e jantar.**

**- O quê? – Kagome afastou-se subitamente. - Não, não! Não quero encontrar com a mamãe!**

**- E também não pode ficar escondida aqui para sempre. Tem que enfrentar isso, Kagome.**

**A menina contraiu as sobrancelhas, os olhos repletos de medo. Sua mãe não entendia o que aconteceu. Talvez até entendesse um dia. Mas não gostaria de testar isso agora – não depois da surra tão recente.**

**- Eu vou estar com você.**

**O olhar de Kikyou era tão firme e tão doce. Já ouvira aquelas palavras antes e vira aquela feição. Pelo que lembrava vindas de Inuyasha. Era por isso que eles combinavam tanto? Não tivera a mesma sorte, não encontrara alguém assim na festa como pretendia. Perdida naquela confiança tão intensa, balançou a cabeça positivamente.**

**- T-tá certo.**

**Desceram – Kikyou encorajando a irmã em todo o trajeto. Kagome até tentou dar meia volta e voltar para seu quarto (solitário, porém seguro), mas seguiu em frente. Chegou à porta da cozinha, sua mãe terminando de cozinhar. **

**- Ah, filha...hoje....- Sayushi percebeu a aproximação e pensava ser a mais velha. Parou de falar e fechou a cara ao virar e ver Kikyou acompanhada da caçula.**

**Kagome mordeu os lábios, nervosa, sua mãe desviando o olhar no mesmo momento. Kikyou percebeu a aflição da irmãzinha e abaixou-se um tanto, falando em seu ouvido:**

**- Calma, não se preocupa – dirigiu-lhe mais uma vez o sorriso confortador e indo até o armário, pegou um prato e talheres para irmã – a mesa posta para duas pessoas apenas. - Vem cá – segurou a cadeira onde Kagome sentaria. **

**Sayushi não emitira som algum, nem quando notou a menina se acomodando em seu lugar e recebendo um beijo no rosto por parte de Kikyou. Servira as travessas de comida, o olhar em minuto algum alcançando a filha mais nova. A refeição a seguir fora a mais fria e silenciosa possível, pareciam estranhas sentadas à mesa. Depois de mais uma garfada, Sayushi surpreendentemente quebrou o silêncio:**

**- Filha, como você tá?**

**Kagome levantou o olhar na hora. Finalmente mamãe falava com ela! Abriu a boca para responder, entusiasmada, mas percebeu que a pergunta era dirigida a Kikyou. Quase não pôde esconder a decepção.**

**- Estou bem, mamãe.**

**- O que houve, irmã? – Kagome sussurrou, quase com medo de falar alguma coisa.**

**- Inuyasha terminou comigo.**

**E as palavras saíram simples assim. A menina automaticamente fitou a irmã, incrédula. Kikyou a olhou também, já esperando aquela reação. Quem imaginaria que o namoro de dois anos subitamente acabasse? E pior, sem explicação alguma, apenas um "não dá certo mais".**

**- Sim, há três dias – Kikyou complementou, tentando parecer fria em relação a isso, pegando mais um pouco de comida e colocando na boca.**

**- Deve ter ficado com vergonha dessa família – Sayushi falou de repente, o olhar finalmente sobre a caçula (olhar cheio de raiva). - Não sabia que a irmã da namorada era uma vagabunda.**

**- Mãe!! – a mais velha nem pôde acreditar no que ouviu. Soltou os talheres, revoltada, a boca aberta.**

**- I-isso não faz sentido! – Kagome gaguejou, sem graça, sua imagem presa aquele olhar devastador. **

**- E você estar grávida com 14 anos faz? – Sayushi rebateu, uma sobrancelha levantada de pura ironia.**

**Os olhos da menina marejavam. Empurrou a cadeira com força, o rosto já vermelho (de pura vergonha e tristeza), e deixou o local sem mais nenhuma palavra. Kikyou não pôde deixar de olhar a mãe com censura, esta pareceu nem ligar, voltando novamente à sua refeição. **

**- Sabe o quanto isso tudo já está sendo difícil para ela. Por que não ajuda um pouco? – falou, antes de deixar a mesa também e seguir a irmã.**

**Logo que a outra filha também deixou o recinto, Sayushi trocou a posição convencida que demonstrava. Passou a mão pela testa, nervosa, apertando os olhos para não chorar novamente. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com a sua filhinha? Deus, diga porquê!**

* * *

**Kagome finalmente decidiu voltar à escola. Melhor que ficar em casa, e também não podia continuar perdendo matéria (apesar de todas as dificuldades que enfrentaria, não esperava abandonar os estudos). Respondera aos comprimentos das amigas - alegres por ter a sumida de volta e curiosas também -, com o semblante triste, só explicando que não viera às aulas porque estava com febre. Não olhara na cara de Sango. E ela também não insistiu.**

**Nada tinha a graça de antes. A sala, as companhias que a alegravam, o pátio. Nada parecia pertencer-lhe mais. Era uma adulta agora. Com responsabilidades de adulta. Depois daquele dia que **_o_** conhecera**, **estava fadada a abandonar a vida de bonecas e risos(1), príncipes encantados. Agora tinha certeza que seres desse tipo não existiam. Os meninos bonitinhos da escola, que antes faziam-na suspirar de paixão, pareciam insignificantes diante do homem que tivera. Kagome tivera um homem de verdade. **

**O intervalo foi passado sozinha. Não tinha mais assuntos para conversar com as amigas, elas estavam em outra dimensão (tentava não se incomodar com os olhares interrogativos que a cercavam). E na saída a mesma coisa. Os professores até acharam estranho o comportamento da menina (prestava atenção, mas vez ou outra era pega em uma conversa fora de hora), mas era possível ainda estar um pouco doente.**

**Passou pelo ensino infantil, o coração apertado, em direção ao portão. Parou uns instantes, observando um menino sentadinho à carteira ainda na sala, um lápis e papel a mão, um sorriso inocente nos lábios enquanto terminava um desenho. Era isso que estava dentro dela. Outra vida. Uma criança como aquela. **

**- Kagome, agora podemos falar? - Sango surgiu ao seu lado, séria, também vinda do término da aula. As amigas haviam atrapalhado a conversa das duas, mas não havia mais escapatória. **

**A menina olhou-a e ao voltar o olhar para a sala, o menininho já aprontava o material e ia embora. Abaixou o rosto, pensativa. Sango buscou saber o que ela tinha olhado, mas resolveu desabafar logo, trêmula:**

– **Como você faz isso comigo?! Some naquela festa! E nem me respondeu as mensagens, eu fiquei como louca te mandando mensagens!! Sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada? Tive que dizer para a minha mãe que você tinha passado mal e voltado para casa! E quase que ela ligou para a sua mãe para saber se estava tudo bem! **

**Kagome ouvia a "ex-amiga" sem expressão alguma. A culpa fora dela. A odiava. A odiava com todas as forças. Virou-lhe as costas e recomeçou seu trajeto, deixando Sango boquiaberta para trás.**

**- Kagome? Não vai falar comigo?! Tá certo, então! Eu não quero mais ser sua amiga também! Ouviu? Ouviu, Kagome!!?**

**(....)**

**Sentada em um dos bancos do lado de fora do grande prédio da escola, Kagome esperava Kikyou lhe buscar. Algumas amigas acenaram. Acenou em troca, sem muito ânimo. Estava completamente perdida na visão do menininho. Imaginava-se segurando-o, sua vozinha doce lhe chamando.... "mamãe". Mamãe? Olhou para cima, os olhos fechados. Em que confusão foi se meter. Não tinha idéia do que fazer agora. Voltou o rosto, os alunos saindo do prédio, rindo, conversando.**

**E então um semblante um tanto conhecido. Não podia ser. Tentou definir quem era, mas as crianças passando atrapalhavam. Resolveu levantar-se, curiosa, e ir até ele. **

– **O-oi?**

**- Ah.. oi, Kagome! Estava te procurando – o homem pareceu bastante feliz ao vê-la.**

**A menina arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Era ele mesmo.**

**- Inuyasha?! O que faz aqui? **

**(...)**

**- Não é porque terminei com Kikyou que vou deixar de te ver. Disse que estaria do seu lado, não disse? **

**Os dois haviam sentado no banco em que Kagome estava antes. Uma grande árvore fazia sombra acima deles, e sons dos risos(2) e brincadeiras ali do lado, emitidos pelas crianças a esperar os pais.**

**- S-sim – Kagome ainda estava um tanto confusa. Tinha abaixado a cabeça e então olhou para ele, encontrando sua feição confiante e aqueles olhos. - Mas..é estranho.. – não conseguiu manter o olhar, virou o rosto, vermelhinha. O brilho violeta estava tão penetrante. Incomodava. **

**- Eu gosto de você, Kagome **_– gosto demais._** – E sei que precisa de toda a ajuda possível agora.**

**A menina fez um biquinho, analisando o que ele falava. Hmmm... é, não tinha motivos para afastá-lo. Estava sendo tão legal. E precisava de alguém para desabafar (tinha que se lembrar de agradecê-lo depois).**

**- Mamãe ainda não está falando comigo. Só disse que segunda-feira iremos ao médico. Quer que eu aborte...**

**Inuyasha buscou o rostinho dela, sério, ela quase chorando.**

**- Acho que é o melhor a fazer também. Você é muito nova. E cuidar de um bebê não é fácil como pensamos.**

**- Eu já estou com dois meses e pouco – Kagome levou a mão à barriga, as lágrimas seguramente domadas. Só tinham descoberto a gravidez há 10 dias. – Eu não sinto que estou grávida, ele não se mexe nem nada... **

**Inuyasha dirigiu-lhe um olhar compreensivo. A menina tentava se manter firme mesmo diante de uma situação tão complicada. Sentia muito por ela. E se pudesse apagaria tudo o que tinha acontecido. Kagome saiu de seu desnaveio e ergueu-se do banco, a mão em cima da mochila.**

**- Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, Inuyasha. Mas acho melhor ir, antes que Kikyou chegue para me buscar. **

**- É, acho que sim – ele também se levantou. - Vou voltar depois para te visitar de novo.**

**- Inuyasha, eu não sei. A Kikyou não ia gostar. E ela está muito triste, não deve querer te ver agora.**

**- Terminei com ela e não com você, Kagome. Continuo sendo seu amigo.**

**A menina observou-o, as sobrancelhas contraídas. Mas que coisa mais esquisita. Ele sério, decidido em vê-la de novo. Kikyou tinha razão em estar tão triste. Tinha perdido um namorado e tanto. Mas o motivo da separação não deixava de pairar em sua cabeça, uma dúvida constante. Não pôde deixar de perguntar:**

**- E por que terminou, Inuyasha? Parecia gostar tanto da minha irmã e ela de você. Juro que não entendo.**

**- Coisas minhas, Kagome. E também... estou melhor assim – levou a mão ao rosto dela, colocando um fio negro deslocado por detrás de sua orelha.**

**A menina avermelhou-se na hora, o coração batendo acelerado. Podia sentir tanto carinho vindo de Inuyasha. E aquele sorriso satisfeito que ele lhe dirigiu. Alguém poderia dizer o que estava acontecendo?**

**- Err...- não sabia o que dizer, o que falar, totalmente desconcertada. Olhou para o lado, encontrando o carro de Kikyou parando em frente a escola. Salva pelo gongo. – Kikyou chegou.**

**- Tenho que ir. Voltaremos a nos ver logo, tá bom? **

**Kagome concordou com a cabeça, anestesiada. Inuyasha sorriu e voltando-lhe as costas, se foi. Observava como ele se afastava, sentimentos confusos em seu interior. Era tão repentino esse cuidado com que Inuyasha lhe tratava. Por um momento se sentira um tanto ofendida: estava com pena por ter se deixado levar por um cara esperto e acabar engravidando. Mas o jeito com que ele a tocara...A buzina conhecida do carro chegou a seus pensamentos. Pegou a mochila azul e apressou-se de encontro a irmã.**

**- Desculpa pela demora – abriu a porta do carro e entrou.**

**- Tem que me esperar aqui na frente, esqueceu? Se não me atraso – Kikyou ajudou-a a colocar a mochila no banco de trás.**

**- Eu sei, acho que perdi o hábito.**

**A irmã mais velha olhou-a, séria. Kagome respondeu o olhar, interrogativa. **

**- Kagome...quem era aquele com você?**

Continua...


	3. Bonecas

**Bonecas**

**Kagome ficou muda por um momento, aquele aperto na garganta. Kikyou o vira. Não queria que ela tivesse visto Inuyasha. A irmã estava tão triste sem ele, não queria que ****ficasse ainda mais. E também Kikyou poderia interpretá-los mal. Não suportaria mais uma pessoa decepcionada com ela.**

**- Heim, Kagome? – a irmã mais velha olhou-a de relance enquanto dirigia, estranhando um tanto a súbita palidez da irmãzinha.**

**Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça da menina enquanto tentava pensar no que dizer. A visão dela contando a verdade e Kikyou enchendo-se de ódio (o mesmo olhar insuportável de sua mãe e as palavras que machucam, os tapas). Não era culpa dela de novo, alguém poderia entender? Inuyasha só queria ajudá-la, não era nada de mais: **_"Disse que estaria do seu lado, não disse?"._** Era melhor mentir.**

**- Era...- Kagome pensou uns instantes. – o Inuyasha, irmã.**

**E esperou a reação. Não houve gritos, nem xingamentos. Kikyou virou o volante para dar a curva. Por um momento, pensara que quem conversava com Kagome era o homem que a engravidara. Mas achou-o familiar, familiar até demais. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, um certo pensamento obscuro vindo em sua mente.**

**- E o que ele queria? – sentiu medo da resposta, a garganta seca.**

**A menina piscou várias vezes, achando estranho a irmã parecer tão tranqüila diante da resposta um tanto incomodativa. Mas era bem melhor do que ela ficar zangada Precisava de Kikyou nesse momento, mais do que tudo.**

**- E-le...- tinha certeza que não poderia falar "ele veio me ver". Soaria mal. Era melhor: – Veio saber de você! **

**Kagome falara isso mesmo? Sim, acabou saindo. Tinha consciência de sua mentira, mas queria ver a irmã sorrindo de novo. E isso era o mais importante agora.**

**- Saber de mim? – Kikyou olhou-a de novo, os olhos levemente abertos, demonstrando um pouco de surpresa. Ela não era muito de esboçar sentimentos. Mas uma faísca de alegria pôde ser vista por detrás de seus olhos negros.**

**- É, ele disse que sente sua falta. Mas está muito confuso e ainda não sabe o que fazer sobre vocês dois – e a mentira foi ganhando detalhes. Não queria nem saber o que ia acontecer se Kikyou fosse falar com Inuyasha.**

**Uma música tocava no carro. Não tinha idéia qual era o nome. Encolheu-se no banco, censurando a si mesma por estar mentindo. Kikyou não falara mais nada. Parecia estar pensando. E feliz, estava? Suspirou.**

**- Só o tempo resolverá as coisas para mim e para você, não é? – a irmã mais velha lhe sorriu, parando o carro na garagem.**

**Kagome sorriu de volta. Um sorriso desanimado. Mesmo com o que dissera, mentindo, Kikyou não faria nada. Não iria atrás do Inuyasha. Sentiu um leve desapontamento por não poder vê-los mais juntos; eram tão lindos. Ela mesma foi atrás de quem ela queria. Bem, isso não significou boa coisa no final.**

* * *

**Mentirosa! Mil vezes mentirosa! A menina se jogou em sua cama. Não era uma cama de casal igual à de Sango. Mas não precisaria mesmo de uma cama assim, ninguém se deitava ao lado dela. Virou de costas, olhando o teto. Por um segundo pôde ver o brilho no olhar da irmã quando falara de Inuyasha e que ele queria vê-la. Gostava mesmo dele. Mas ele gostaria dela? **

**Era bem estranho Inuyasha estar tão preocupado com seu bem-estar. Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso: um garoto de 20 anos, bonito, ex-namorado de sua irmã. Que bobagem! Não acreditava em homem nenhum mais. Não acreditava nas novelas de amor. À merda o amor. E até parece que alguém como ele ia querer algo com ela. Nem era certo querer!**

**A blusa do colégio levantara um pouco quando se deitara. Uma pequena saliência aparecendo. Pousou a mão ali vagarosamente. Havia um ser ali dentro. Um bebê que não teria pai, que não teria avó, que ela não teria dinheiro para cuidar. Esfregou a mão lá com força, nervosa. Se pudesse simplesmente apagar aquilo. De novo a vontade de chorar. **

**Parou. Os braços pendendo no lado da cama. O aborto agora era mesmo a melhor solução. Ouvira na igreja que aquilo era pecado. E que Deus nunca a perdoaria. Sentia muito, muito mesmo, mas tinha que sumir com aquele bebê. Tinha que sumir com a lembrança daquele homem dali.**

**Um vibre. Estendeu a mão até a mochila, as duas jogadas na cama. Uma amiga, com certeza. Querendo fofocar ou algo assim. **_"Ah, tava faltando muito a escola, viu? Coisa feia. Vamos sair hoje?". _**Não estava com paciência para isso.**

**Tateou um bolso até encontrar o celular. Trouxe-o para perto do rosto, o movimento meio morto. Uma mensagem. Apertou para ler. **

"_Q tal nos vrmos hj de nv? Sdades"_

**Não conhecia esse número. Fez uma careta engraçada. Era engano, então. Riu, tentando imaginar a criatura que mandara a mensagem e para qual criatura ela devia ter chegado. **

**- Kagome, posso entrar?**

**Uma dormência no corpo. Aquela voz. Apesar do nervoso, sua vozinha fina saiu: **_"sim"._** Sentiu o peso da pessoa ao seu lado na cama, e sentou-se rapidamente.**

**- Eu estava realmente muito nervosa – uma pausa com uma inspiração funda. - Mas agora vamos conversar com calma. De mãe para filha.**

**Kagome apenas acenou com a cabeça, olhando para baixo. A mãe meio que tremendo, o choro entalado na garganta.**

**- Só me diz porquê........ Só quero saber porquê.**

**A menina olhou-a, o olhar desviado com pressa. Pôde ver toda a dor dela, toda a decepção. Sayushi finalmente aceitara o conselho de Kikyou e resolvera falar com a caçula. Engoliu toda a raiva e o despreparo diante daquela situação. Tinha que enfrentar cedo ou tarde. Tinha que ter Kagome de volta.**

**- Eu sei, você transou com um cara. Mas olha a sua idade! E não podia ter usado camisinha? Vai me dizer que não sabe o que é camisinha?**

**Sua mãe nunca falara diretamente sobre isso com ela. Mas sabia, sim. Nas palestras da escola: o instrutor colocando a camisinha na banana, falando sobre as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. E tinha isso também! Apesar de tudo, o cara não lhe passara nenhuma doença**_."Você tem muita sorte",_** foram as palavras do médico. Sorte?! Estava grávida com 14 anos, ele tinha se esquecido?**

**- Quem é o pai, Kagome? Só me diga isso.**

**Kagome permaneceu muda. Queria ficar de bem com a mãe. Queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Mas se em troca disso tivesse que revelar seu segredo, preferia perder tudo. Balançou cabeça, os olhos já cheios d'água.**

**- Me diz para quem você abriu essas pernas!!!!!**

**Tremeu. A mãe estava se alterando de novo. Encolheu-se, com medo de uma nova surra. Poderia lhe bater, expulsar de casa, mas não contaria. Sayushi bufava, quase não se controlando. Tinha que se acalmar. Não deixaria uma ****pirralha ****como aquela tirar o seu controle. Respirou fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos. Também tremia. **

**- Não sei o que vou fazer com você. Não sei se te mando para seu pai, para sua tia. Comigo você não fica mais.**

**E o desespero tomou conta de Kagome. Isso não! Era mesmo um pesadelo, queria acordar! Não conseguiria viver sem a mamãe, sem a Kikyou. Ela estava mentindo ao telefone! Não era verdade!**

**- Não, eu quero ficar aqui, mamãe – e mesmo com medo, falou, os olhos implorando.**

**- Vamos ao médico segunda e depois penso para onde vou te mandar. Nunca ninguém me decepcionou tanto – Sayushi nem deu atenção ao pedido da filha. Não conseguiria ficar mais um minuto ao lado dela. **

**Sayushi se levantou, fria, nem os soluços de Kagome a fizerem virar para trás. A menina afundou o rosto nas mãos, chorando. Doía demais. Sua cabeça rodava, confusa. Não adiantaria implorar. Estava sozinha. Perdera a chance de falar com mãe, de se retratar. O momento simplesmente tinha passado. E não poderia voltar atrás, assim como não podia voltar atrás com o bebê. Sayushi não estava mais lá, já tinha deixado o quarto.**

**Nem seu ficante, sua irmã, seu pai, suas amigas. Estava sozinha nessa. E então cessou o choro. Do que adiantava chorar mais? Levantou a cabeça. Tinha errado? Tinha. Mas enfrentaria isso com a última gota de dignidade que lhe restava.**

**Observou a estante branca a frente. Cheio de ursinhos de pelúcia, coisinhas coloridas, ****bonecas****(1)**. **Não precisava mais daquilo. Era uma mulher agora. E o que viria não era igual às brincadeiras de dar mamadeira e botar para dormir um ser inanimado. **

**Levantou-se. Tinha que pegar tudo e colocar em uma caixa ou sacola. Doar tudo. Entregar para crianças que ainda tinha sonhos bobos. Segurou uma das ****bonecas****(2)****, a sua preferida, com lindos cachinhos pretos caindo sobre os ombros, os olhos grandes e azuis. Olhos sem expressão. Seria a primeira a ser doada.**

* * *

**Não queria comer, não queria nada. Nem mesmo Kikyou a animou essa noite. Sua mãe nunca a perdoaria se não contasse quem era o pai de seu filho. Mas não contaria. Preferia ficar ali sozinha, enrolada nos cobertores.**

**Aconchegou-se mais. A televisão ligada. O som das pessoas falando diminuía sua solidão. Na verdade, aumentava, fazendo-a lembrar que só tinha a TV como companhia. ****Dessa vez, o celular não vibrou. Um toque animado soou pelo quarto. Mas que coisa! Quer saber? Deixaria tocar. Continuou olhando para a tela. O celular ainda tocando.**

**Em um ato de raiva, jogou as cobertas no chão (duas bonecas(3) ao seu lado cairam também), e foi até a mochila em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha. Procurou-o, nervosa - pronta para falar umas poucas e boas para quem estava ligando a uma hora dessas.**

**- Alô? – a voz séria, impaciente.**

**- Oi, Kagome. **

**- Quem é? – não estava para lero-lero.**

**-....É o Inuyasha. **

**- Inuyasha? **

**- É.**

**Kagome deixou-se levar para trás até sentar na cama. Estava mais calma. **

**- O que te deu para me ligar a essa hora? E como tem meu telefone?**

**- Nossa, quantas perguntas! Só queria saber se posso ir te buscar.**

**- Me buscar? **

Continua....


	4. Areia

**Areia**

**A menina estava sem fala. Segurava o celular contra a orelha, sentada na cama, um homem falando qualquer coisa na televisão.**

**- E então? Vamos sair, Kagome, você precisa se divertir um pouco. **

**Se divertir....há tanto tempo não saía, só ia da escola para casa, ficava trancada no quarto. E só pensava em seu problema, naquele bebê, na frieza de sua mãe. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer! Inuyasha tinha razão, precisava mesmo fazer outra coisa, relaxar.**

**- Mas é perigoso, Inuyasha. E se alguém descobrir? – falou, a vozinha manhosa.**

**- Ninguém vai descobrir, eu prometo. Vamos?**

**Mordeu os lábios. Sabia que era errado. Que se fizesse mais uma coisa fora da linha estaria mais que encrencada. Mas queria tanto! Sua mãe poderia....ela poderia...Espera, ela não poderia fazer mais nada! Não ia sumir com o bebê? Não ia mandá-la embora? Moveu-se um pouco na cama, ansiosa.**

**- Tá bem, Inuyasha. Que horas você chega?**

**- Já estou aqui embaixo, te esperando.**

**Por isso Kagome não esperava. Levantou-se, desconfiada, e olhou pela janela. Um carro parado em frente a casa. Que engraçado! Virou-se, segurando o celular com as duas mãos.**

**- Vou me trocar, rapidinho – e desligou.**

**E o que vestir? Suas roupas ainda lhe serviam, por sorte. Não estava frio lá fora, estava até quente. Onde iriam? Seria mais fácil escolher se soubesse. Acabou pegando uma calça jeans, uma blusinha rendadinha preta e uma sandália. Básico. Pegou uma bolsa, o celular. Que nervoso. Até parecia um encontro.**

**Era pouco provável uma visita da mãe e da irmã no meio da noite, mas só para prevenir, colocou os travesseiros embaixo da coberta. Riu. Era uma fugitiva! Vagarosamente, atravessou a sala do andar de cima. O quarto de Kikyou e Sayushi logo ali. Desceu as escadas, devagar, tropeçou no último degrau – tonta! Imóvel. Ninguém escutara. Pegou uma chave na cozinha e saiu. **

* * *

**Inuyasha dirigia calmamente pelas ruas, quase vazias àquela hora da noite. Kagome, pelo contrário, remexia-se no banco, nervosa. O que estava fazendo ali? Idiota, idiota, xingava-se mentalmente. Tinha que aprender a ser menos impulsiva! Agora estava com medo. Para onde iam? O que Inuyasha ia fazer? E se ele não a levasse para casa na hora que prometeu? E se sua mãe descobrisse? Porcaria, queria voltar para casa. O pânico só aumentou quando o viu pegar uma estrada.**

**- O que é isso, Inuyasha? Não, vamos voltar!**

**- Voltar? – ele olhou-a, estupefado. – Nada disso, estamos quase chegando.**

**- Inuyasha, eu quero voltar!!**

**Não lhe deu ouvidos. Continuou o caminho. Ela conseguiria esperar mais 40 minutos. Kagome levou a mão ao rosto, desesperada. Merecia por ser tão burra. Por confiar nele.**

* * *

**- Pronto. Chegamos.**

**Kagome sentiu o carro parar. Não se moveu. Os pés em cima do banco, o rosto afundado nos joelhos. Inuyasha suspirou e saiu do carro. Ela ainda não tinha entendido. Abriu a porta dela.**

**- Vamos, você vai gostar.**

"_Prometo que vai gostar"_

**Não, não ia gostar!! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo? Por quê!? Já estava quase chorando. Lentamente, levantou o rosto. Tremendo, assustada. Não ia fazer o que ele queria, ele ia ver.... E então seu olhos úmidos brilharam diante da visão. Tinha achado aquele som familiar. Era o mar?!**

**- Inuyasha........- agora que não sabia o que falar mesmo. Como foi boba em pensar mal dele. Ele...ele era maravilhoso!**

**- Tira a sandália – ele riu diante da carinha emocionada dela.**

**Kagome obedeceu. Inuyasha estendeu-lhe a mão, e a menina aceitou, ele encaminhando-a até a ****areia(1)****. Não pôde conter o riso, os grãozinhos faziam cosquinhas em seus pés. Andou com ele até bem perto do mar. Inuyasha tinha tramado tudo. Que safado! Fazia tanto tempo que não ia à praia! Apesar de não ser tão longe assim de sua casa. Mas estava tarde da noite, o local deserto. Olhou para trás, para o carro.**

**- Inuyasha, a gente pode ser assaltado.**

**- Não ficaremos muito – ele parou. – Gostou?**

**- Gostei – olhou admirada para o mar que ia e vinha, aquele delicioso barulho de águas revoltas, as estrelas cintilando serelepes no céu.**

**E então ele a encarou, cheio de carinho. Kagome riu para ele. A amava tanto. Estava era admirado com ela. Com sua beleza, sua força. Aqueles olhos chocolate em contraste com o azul escuro no fundo. Suas mãos ainda estavam dadas! Agora que percebeu!!! Apertou a mãozinha na sua com mais firmeza.**

**- Bom, acho que vai querer nadar um pouco.**

**- Ah, não, nem trouxe bi – e não completou a frase, sendo atingida com um monte de água que Inuyasha moveu com os pés. – Ahhh! I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a! – falou entre dentes, as mãos levantadas, sua blusinha preta toda encharcada e suja com um pouco de ****areia(2)****.**

**- Que foi? Não vai fazer nada? – ele provocou, animado.**

**A menina fechou a cara, pegando a ponta da blusa e torcendo. Seu cabelo também! Tinha feito sua escovinha caseira naquela tarde! Filho-da-mãe. Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha, censurando-a. Que doceira! Esperava outra coisa, tipo em um filme. Sentou-se na ****areia(3)****, emburrado. Depois de se secar – quase nada, ela sentou-se ao seu lado, também brava.**

**- Você é um idiota! – Kagome xingou-o, enquanto mexia nos cabelos.**

**Ele olhou-a de canto: "E você é linda!", pensou. Resmungou alguma coisa e olhou para cima, para o céu. Estavam ali, sozinhos e como sempre não conseguia fazer nada. Costumavam brincar, os dois, ele sempre a carregando nas costas quando saiam junto de Kikyou. E aos poucos foi percebendo que a amava. Um dia ela dormiu durante um filme, os três na cama, Kikyou saindo para pegar mais pipoca. Acariciou aquele rosto infantil e por mais que tivesse pensado que aquele sentimento era como o de uma irmãzinha caçula, tinha certeza então que não era. Queria ela para sempre consigo. Queria poder cuidar dela. Mas como poderia lhe falar? Principalmente agora que ela provavelmente não queria ninguém? **

**Kagome segurou os braços. Uma brisa fria passou por eles. Silêncio. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Só olhando a vista, presos em seus próprios pensamentos. A menina abaixou a cabeça. Aquele momento estava sendo maravilhoso. Mas mesmo assim não apagava o que tinha acontecido, nada apagaria. Queria esquecer isso pelo menos por um minuto.**

**- Está tudo bem lá na sua casa? – Inuyasha puxou assunto.**

**- Mais ou menos. Vai demorar para a minha mãe me perdoar. Fiz uma coisa muita errada, não fiz?**

**- Não sei, Kagome. Talvez tivesse que ter se cuidado mais – Inuyasha franziu o cenho. Não se sentia confortável falando disso.**

**- É...e você e a faculdade? **

**- Está bem. Tenho mais um trabalho para fazer, 5 livros para ler. Muito atarefado como sempre.**

**- Ai, não vejo a hora de ir para a faculdade.**

**- Já sabe o que quer fazer?**

**- Não, acho que Publicidade ou Direito, não sei.**

**- São áreas um pouco diferentes, não? Pensei que queria ser médica.**

**- Ah, eu queria mesmo! Mas mudei de idéia. Já quis ser atriz, bailarina, coisas que criança sempre quer ser.**

**- Você se daria bem em qualquer coisa.**

**Kagome avermelhou-se com o comentário, mesmo ele não a olhando diretamente. Silêncio de novo. Ele tinha a estranha habilidade de deixá-la nervosa. O que estava fazendo ali com o ex-namorado de sua irmã mesmo? Falando em Kikyou, tinha que dar uma mãozinha para os dois, dar uma maquiada em sua mentira.**

**- E a Kikyou, Inuyasha? – jogou verde.**

**- O quê?**

**- Não pensa em voltar com ela?**

**- Kagome, você tem problema ou o quê?**

**- Por quê? – a menina olhou-o, assustada.**

**- Eu GOSTO de você, ainda não entendeu isso?**

**E sem perceber, Inuyasha tinha revelado o que sentia. Simples assim. Kagome arregalou os olhos. Todo aquele carinho, aquele cuidado. Tinha suspeitado, mas não achava possível! Ele gostava MESMO dela? Gostar, gostar? Mas como, ele namorava a sua irmã! Já estava na faculdade! Já a vira com o cabelo despenteado e descalça em casa! Seu rosto ardia, embaraçada. O garoto tentou ficar calmo, o coração batia rápido. Não estava pronto para a resposta. Para uma recusa.**

**- Acho melhor irmos embora agora – a menina levantou-se, passando a mão na calça cheia de ****areia(4)****. Inuyasha seguiu-a com o olhar. Ela nem disse nada. Talvez fosse melhor assim.**

**- Está bem.**

* * *

**- Obrigada pelo....hmm...banho – Kagome riu, nervosa. – Brincadeira, obrigada por ter me levado lá, estava precisando mesmo.**

**O caminho todo fora percorrido no mais completo silêncio. Nem o rádio fora ligado. Kagome remoeu a descoberta na cabeça, parecia que estava em um sonho estranho. Tudo o que estava vivendo estava estranho! Só podia ser alguma peça pregada pelas entidades divinas ou algo assim. Preferia não lembrar do que ele disse na praia. Fingiria que nada tinha acontecido. Abriu a porta para sair.**

**- Kagome – ele segurou sua mão por um instante.**

**- Me solta, Inuyasha – Kagome falou, seca. O contato vindo em má hora.**

**- Sobre o que eu falei...**

**- Não quero saber!**

**- É, verdade, Kagome. Eu amo você! Queria que ficássemos juntos! – ele olhou em direção os seus lábios, a vontade louca de beijá-la. Mas ela estava nervosa, não era uma boa idéia fazê-lo.**

**- O quê? Você está doido? Sabia que não era diferente! Que você é igual a todos os homens! – ela soltou-se dele.**

**- Não é isso! Eu te amo de verdade!**

**- Me esquece, Inuyasha! Por que não procura alguém da sua idade? – **_"Alguém menos problemática?"_** - A Kikyou ainda está esperando você – Kagome olhou-o, amargurada, antes de se retirar.**

**Ele observou-a caminhando até a casa. Por detrás dos olhos, decepção. Inuyasha apertou os orbes violetas, batendo as mãos contra o volante. Kagome não aceitou. Tinha que lembrar que era o ex-namorado da irmã dela! Que era mais velho! Pisou no acelerador com energia. Adeus, Kagome.**

* * *

**- Eu sei, tia, brigada. Não, eu vou ficar bem. Aham – Kagome falava ao telefone, chorando. **

**Kikyou a esperava no andar de baixo. Tinha faltado a faculdade para isso. Era o grande dia. A irmã mais velha nem sabia o que sentir sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Preferia não formar uma opinião – sua mãe estava tão segura de aquilo era o certo. Mas um grande incômodo tomava conta de si. Melancolia.**

**Kagome desceu as escadas e foi de encontro a irmã, a abraçando. Estava tão triste. Sayushi nem falara nada, fora trabalhar e deixara Kikyou para levar Kagome à clínica. As meninas tinham que entender que isso era o certo. Que não conseguiria cuidar desse bebê, Kagome muito menos. Era melhor o aborto.**

**A campainha tocou. Kagome soltou a irmã, que passou a mão nos seus cabelos, carinhosa. Olharam-se, a menina sentindo todo o apoio que Kikyou lhe dava. A amava. Tinha escolhido certo. Kikyou ao invés de Inuyasha. Foi até a porta.**

**- Inuyasha?! O que está fazendo aqui? – levou um susto. Sussurrou para a irmã mais velha não ouvir.**

**- Não vim ver você – ele olhou-a de um modo que a incomodou. O olhar terno tornou-se frio, distante. Passou por ela. – Oi, Kikyou.**

**- Inuyasha? – a irmã mais velha estremeceu com a surpresa.**

**- Por que não foi à faculdade? **

**Kagome ouviu o barulho de um beijo. Nem queria saber onde tinha sido. Encostou o rosto na batente da porta e fechou os olhos. Não podia reclamar de nada. Tinha recusado ele, o tratado mal. E pedido para ele ficar com Kikyou.**

**- Estava ocupada.**

**- A gente precisa conversar, não é?**

**Kikyou riu. A irmã mais nova tinha falado a verdade. Inuyasha ainda a queria. Por um minuto, pensara que tinha sido mentira (o ex nem ligara, nem nada!). E agora ele tinha faltado a faculdade para vê-la!**

**- Acho que vamos ter que deixar isso para depois.**

**- Aonde vão? – Inuyasha viu a chave nas mãos de Kikyou. - Eu levo vocês.**

**- Vou levar Kagome a clínica, Inuyasha – a mulher falou baixo. **

**E então tinha acertado! O garoto olhou para trás, para a menina que já se dirigia para o carro. Andou preocupado com o dia do aborto. Sabia que era segunda, mas não sabia a hora. Nunca que ficaria longe de Kagome em um dia como aquele.**

**- Eu levo vocês, Kikyou. Sei que precisa de apoio – **_"Preciso apoiar Kagome"._

* * *

**Kikyou estava sentada no sofá da sala de espera. Inuyasha em pé, preocupado. A irmã mais velha estranhou a atitude dele. Não tinha vindo para vê-la? Mas talvez ele estivesse ansioso por estarem juntos de novo. Também estava.**

**- Inuyasha, senta aqui comigo.**

**- Ah! – ele tinha se esquecido completamente dela. – Desculpa – foi até a garota.**

**Ela esperou ele se sentar, seu corpo ocupar o lugar ao seu lado. Nem sabia o que dizer. Mesmo sentado, Inuyasha não parava de balançar. Olhava fixo em direção a porta que levava ao corredor das salas de cirurgia.**

**- Obrigada por vir me apoiar. Nossa, minha vida está uma confusão – Kikyou levou a mão à testa. - Também está sendo muito difícil para mim. **

**Inuyasha olhou-a de canto. Que egocêntrica! Ao invés de pensar na irmã, que agora estava passando por um dos momentos mais difíceis da vida dela, ficava pensando em: "como era difícil para mim!". Revirou os olhos.**

**- Inuyasha...- Kikyou aproximou-se, a voz manhosa, segurando uma das mãos dele.**

**- Agora não, Kikyou! – ele levantou-se de repente. **

**- O que foi isso?!**

**- Não, me desculpa! – Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos. Tinha que fingir! Foi até a garota, sentando-se ao seu lado de novo, segurando em suas mãos. – É difícil demais aceitar que preciso tanto de você. Sei que não dá para conversarmos agora, mas mal posso esperar – boa idéia falar que não dava para conversar. Sabia que Kikyou estava doida para isso.**

**- .....- Kikyou foi pega de surpresa. Inuyasha estava tão estranho. Relaxou, sorrindo. Mas pelo menos estava ali. O amava.**

**Ele então lhe deu um selinho. Se era esse o único jeito de estar perto de Kagome, o faria. Um médico passou pela sala. **

**- Ei, senhor! – Inuyasha levantou-se rapidamente. - Pode nos dizer sobre Kagome?**

**- Kagome o que? – o homem abriu uma pasta em suas mãos.**

**- Kagome Higurashi. **

**- Hm...o procedimento foi encerrado.**

**Inuyasha apertou os olhos. Kagome devia estar arrasada uma hora dessas. Precisava vê-la! Kikyou parou atrás dele, preocupada também.**

**- E como ela está? Deu tudo certo, não deu?**

**- Bem, ela não quis fazer o aborto.**

**- O quê?! – Inuyasha exclamou. Kikyou levou a mão a boca na hora. Kagome..**

**- E já foi embora com a irmã dela.**

**- Irmã? Mas a irmã dela sou eu!**

**O médico olhou-os, sem saber o que dizer. Era o que dava se meter com uma clínica como aquela.**

* * *

**- Como íamos saber que tinha outra saída? – Inuyasha dirigia, furioso.**

**Kikyou apenas chorava. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! E onde Kagome estava agora? Não sabia onde começar a procurar! E o que ia dizer para sua mãe? Que caos, que caos!**

**Pararam na casa dela. Inuyasha saiu afoito pelos cômodos, gritando o nome de Kagome. Nada! A irmã mais velha consultou os armários para ver se a menina tinha levado alguma coisa. Também nada. Não fora premeditado. Kagome tivera a idéia na hora.**

**- Ela não está aqui.**

**- O que vamos fazer agora, Inuyasha? – Kikyou tinha a feição desesperada. Foi pegar o celular na bolsa. - Vou ligar para a mamãe.**

**- Não faça isso! – ele a segurou. – Só vai deixá-la brava. Procure-a com o seu carro, que eu procuro com o meu. **

**- Está bem. - Kikyou o abraçou. - Inuyasha, obrigada.**

* * *

**- Por favor, Kagome! Onde você está? - o garoto não sabia o que fazer. Já faziam três horas que a procurava. Tinha procurado nos parques, nas casas de algumas amigas que Kikyou lhe indicara, nas ruas por perto. Nada!**

**O celular tocou mais uma vez aquela tarde. Que fosse Kikyou dizendo que tinha encontrado Kagome! Pegou o celular, trêmulo, quase deixou-o cair. A cobrar?**

**- Alô, Inuyasha?**

**- Kagome!! Kagome, é você? **

**- Sim.**

**- Onde você está?! Como você faz isso com a gente, Kagome!?**

**- Vem me buscar? - a vozinha dela mal saiu.**

**- Eu vou! Eu vou! Onde você está?**

**- Não conta para Kikyou, está bom? **

**- Está certo. Agora me diz onde você está!**

* * *

**- Não, Kikyou. Calma, vamos encontrá-la.**

**Inuyasha desligou o celular. Kagome estava sentada na cama dele, olhando para o chão. Ele foi até ela, ajoelhando-se a sua frente.**

**- Desculpa, Inuyasha. Eu não consegui! Eu não podia fazer aquilo! – Kagome derramou-se em lágrimas, abraçando-o.**

**- Calma, calma. Eu entendo você. Tem que ligar para a Kikyou, ela está muito preocupada. Diz que está na casa de uma amiga – soltou-a, passando os dedos pelas lágrimas dela.**

**- Tá certo...**

**- Quer comer alguma coisa?**

**- Não, obrigada – recusou. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. - Inuyasha, eu aceito.**

**- Aceita? Um sanduíche, torradas?**

**- Não – ela balançou a cabeça. - Aceito ficar com você.**

**- O quê? Sério? – Inuyasha abriu os olhos em espanto.**

**- Sim, mas sem beijo.**

**- Sem beijo? – ele comprimiu as sobrancelhas. Que história era aquela? - Mas é o mesmo que sermos amigos.**

**- Sem beijo, Inuyasha! – Kagome riu.**

**- Você vai ver o que é sem beijo!**

**E inclinou-se sobre ela, seus lábios unindo-se aos delas. Um choque percorreu o corpo dos dois com o contato. Kagome nem acreditava! Não sabia que ela mesma tinha desejado tanto aquilo! ****Inuyasha passou a mão por sua franja. Para ele, era mais do que havia imaginado! Ela tinha o gosto doce, o beijava de um jeitinho tímido. Adorava aquele jeitinho dela! A amava! Atreveu-se a colocar a língua em sua boca, explorando-a com cuidado e paciência. Mais um choque! Kagome gemeu. Que gostoso aquilo! Contorceu-se, sentindo-se quente! Seu corpo estava pegando fogo!**

**Ele levou-a para trás, deitando-a na cama, sentindo ela retribuir. Tinha uma linguinha tão pequena e macia! Segurou o rosto dela para beijá-la melhor. Kagome Higurashi era tudo para ele. E desde que descobrira o que sentia, tinha esperado. Sonhado com aquele momento. Valera a pena.**

* * *

**- O que ela disse?**

**- Que ainda não vai falar nada para a mamãe. Disse que vai dizer que estou triste na casa de uma amiga.**

**- Entendo.**

**Kagome engatinhou sobre a cama, para deitar ao lado dele. Vestia uma camisa de Inuyasha como pijama.**

**- Espera, o lado esquerdo é meu – ele afastou-se para o lado que gostava.**

**- Que tipo de príncipe encantado é você que escolhe lado de cama?**

**Ele riu, lhe dando um selinho.**

**- O melhor tipo!**

**- Inuyasha, não – engoliu em seco. - Não estou pronta para fazer sexo agora.**

**- Nem estou preocupado com isso – Inuyasha acariciou o rosto dela, fascinado. Já tinha o que queria. Ela ali. Podiam ir com calma. – Posso te perguntar como fez para sair daquela clínica?**

**- Ah, eu falei para o médico que não queria fazer. Ele conversou um pouco comigo e concordou. Peguei minhas roupas e ele disse que ia chamar minha irmã. Disse que não precisava. Então fui a uma outra sala e por sorte encontrei uma mulher que me ajudou. Ela não gostava daquela história de aborto.**

**Inuyasha riu.**

**- E você? Como descobriu que horas eu iria a clínica? Nem vem, eu sei que foi me ver!**

**- Eu não sabia. Só sabia o dia. Vi que a Kikyou tinha faltado a faculdade e desconfiei. Arrumei uma desculpa e fui atrás de você.**

**- Sei, você é muito esperto.**

**- Você também é!**

**Kagome riu, aconchegando-se a ele. Era tão perfeito! Nem ela própria sabia que gostava tanto assim dele. Kikyou? Preferiu não pensar nela. Estava feliz demais para pensar nas conseqüências. Ah, se tivessem ficado assim antes. Se não tivesse sido tão boba naquela festa. Poderia ter tido a primeira vez com Inuyasha. Tinha certeza que seria muito melhor do que a que teve.**

**- Inuyasha, você já se arrependeu muito de alguma coisa?**

**Inuyasha ficou mudo uns instantes.**

**- ......Já.**

"_- Inuyasha? Que cara é essa? – Mirok estranhou o amigo olhar tantas vezes para aquela direção._

_- A irmã da minha namorada está aqui!_

_- Nessa festa?_

_- É, e eu disse para Kikyou que ficaria estudando em casa!_

_- Ihhh, cara._

_Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para a menina antes dela sumir no meio de multidão, junto de uma amiga. Estava tão diferente. Maquiada, de salto, sainha. Nem parecia aquela menininha de vestido e descalça, que encontrava quando ia pegar Kikyou para sair. Era uma mulher.."_

Continua.....


	5. Noite

**Noite**

**Inuyasha agitou-se na cama. Engraçado....ela parecia bem menor do que costumava ser. Abriu os olhos. Do seu lado um corpinho pequeno repousava. Comprimiu as sobrancelhas, enquanto acomodava-se no travesseiro e parava para observar o rostinho calmo de Kagome, perdido em meio a algum sonho.**

**Um sorriso leve apareceu lentamente em seus lábios. De satisfação. Alegria. Uma alegria tão imensa que nem sabia como expressá-la. A pessoa que amava estava ali. Finalmente. Ele que desejara ****noite****(1) e dia que isso acontecesse. Estranho! Aconteceu. E aquela deliciosa e incomodativa sensação de fantasia alcançada. Irreal. Impossível.**

**Tocou sua bochecha - viu que ela sentiu isso pela fungadinha que deu. Nada de mulher fatal. Ou mulher-objeto. Apenas uma menina alegre e calma. Foi por Kagome que ele se apaixonara. Nada mais. Nada menos.**

**E na ****noite****(2) anterior sentira os lábios dela!! Mirou-os. A sensação foi totalmente inexplicável. Inacreditável. Precisava senti-la de novo, precisava beijar Kagome. Levou o rosto ao dela, juntando sua boca à dele. De leve, mal a tocando. Aproveitando cada segundo: o roçar entre as peles causando arrepios em todo o seu corpo. Só ela o deixava assim. Somente ela.**

**A menina acordou, dando um pequeno tremelique de susto. Pensara que essa coisa de ser acordada com um beijo só fazia parte de suas fantasias adolescentes. Oh, o príncipe encantado finalmente resolvera pular sua janela e seduzi-la durante a ****noite****(3)? Estava um pouco atrasado, mas ainda dava tempo.**

**- Inuyasha...- gemeu.**

**- Shii....- Inuyasha segurou em seu queixo, fitando os lábios que acabara de tocar e depois olhando de relance os olhos que começavam a se abrir.**

**Não precisava de palavras agora. Palavras só estragariam o momento. Como na praia – ah! Se Kagome tivesse escolhido uma atitude mais romântica para seguir. Mas estava bom assim. Bom demais. Juntou novamente os lábios, dessa vez escorregando sua língua na boca dela. Os choques de novo. Deliciosos choquinhos por todo o corpo. **

**Kagome então resolveu nada fazer mesmo. Fechar os olhos e aproveitar aquele contato único que ele lhe proporcionava. Até poderia dizer que era o beijo mais gostoso que já dera. Cheio de carinho, tesão e amor. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria (e imagine tão cedo assim), mas....estava apaixonada de novo. Por Inuyasha.**

* * *

**- Que horas são? **

**- Seis horas – Inuyasha estava sentado na borda da cama, preparando-se para se levantar. Virou-se para ela, a acordara. Pensara em se vestir antes disso.**

**- Não está cedo, não? – a menina espreguiçou-se. Rolou e agarrou o travesseiro que o companheiro usara. Estava tão cheiroso. E quentinho.**

**- Desculpa, Kagome, mas tem que levantar antes que minha mãe acorde. **

**Silêncio por alguns instantes. Kagome reabriu os olhos, que faiscaram ante a escuridão. É mesmo. Era uma intrusa. Inuyasha não poderia apresentar-lhe à sua mãe. Nem Kagome a dela. Um namoro errado. Proibido – quase uma novela. Que infeliz comparação.**

**- Tudo bem, Inuyasha, eu entendo.**

**- Tomamos um café em algum restaurante e depois te levo para casa, tá bom? – Inuyasha procurou seu calçado, que com certeza sumira embaixo da cama como sempre.**

**- E a faculdade?**

**A menina pôs-se sentada. A blusa que usava amassada, o cabelo bagunçado. Um bebê em seu ventre. É, o seu conto-de-fadas tinha um lado realista afinal. **

**- Ah, alguém assina o meu nome na lista de presença. Depois vejo a matéria.**

**- Não quero que fique faltando aula por mim, Inuyasha.**

**Kagome fitou os lençóis. Ele estava fazendo tanto por ela. Sentia-se incomodada, com medo de não poder retribuir. Não tinha como retribuir! Ele percebeu o desânimo na voz dela. Uma pontada de culpa. Parecida com a que sentia. Largou os chinelos para lá – não os encontrava mesmo! -, e subiu na cama até ela. Deu-lhe um selinho, tentando animá-la.**

**- Só por enquanto, até as coisas se acalmarem – seus olhos estavam bem perto dos dela agora. Os chocolate, de tristeza, passaram a ter um sutil brilho de esperança. Com ele ali, as coisas até poderiam dar certo. Sorriu. Inuyasha permaneceu sério. Seu olhar, pelo contrário, escondia uma fina e profunda agonia.**

" – _Devia ir lá falar com ela. Quem sabe ela não aceita ficar com você? – Mirok incentivava o amigo, que desde que avistara a garota desanimara totalmente da festa._

_- Nem sonhando. Ela nunca ficaria comigo. E ainda me arrumaria uma confusão com a Kikyou._

_- Não totalmente consciente, você quer dizer. _

_- Como assim? Está falando para eu embebedar ela?_

_- Já ouviu falar no "Boa noite Cinderela", Inuyasha?"_

* * *

**- Como foi lá na clínica?**

**Kagome mal adentrara a casa. Passava pela cozinha quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe. Seus músculos se retesaram na hora. Teve que fazer um certo esforço para sua própria voz sair. Quase inaudível. **

**- Tudo bem, mamãe.**

**- Tudo bem? **

**A garota piscou os olhinhos várias vezes com o jeito brusco com que a mãe levantou-se da cadeira. Por que ela estava ali?! Era hora de estar no trabalho, não? E Sayushi logo estava bem perto, segurando Kagome pelo braço. Com tanta força que pensara que sua mãe lhe arrancaria essa parte do corpo.**

**- Pensa que eu não sei que você não fez? O que você tem na cabeça?!! – e seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio. E suas palavras estavam cheias de ódio, ditas entre dentes.**

**E todo aquele terror de antes chegou fundo na menina. Os xingamentos, os tapas. Apertou os olhos, sentindo aquela dor e vergonha atravessando seu corpo de novo. E agora em um rápido movimento seu, desvencilhou-se dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Enfrentado-a.**

**- Não quero! Talvez você possa conviver com isso, mas eu não vou para o inferno! **

**E surpresa. Quando que Sayushi esperaria uma reação tão viva de Kagome? Sim, ela estava viva! E aceitaria o que fez! E lutaria contra tudo pelo que achava certo. Não achava o aborto certo.**

**- E o que pensa em fazer? Cuidar desse bebê? Acha que é que nem brincar de bonecas, Kagome?**

**- Eu..não sei....mas não quero – a menina enrolou os braços na barriga, como se protegendo-a. - A gente não pode matar o bebê. **

**Sayushi estava boquiaberta. Mil coisas passando em sua cabeça, milhões de opiniões fervilhando e confrontando-se. Estava derrotada. Todas as suas energias de mãe, de pessoa. Terminou encostada à parede. Sempre pensara no bem de sua filha. Se quisera que ela abortasse era só para o bem dela. Como poderiam cuidar daquele bebê? Um bebê sem pai!**

**- Sei que não me quer aqui, mamãe – Kagome aproximou-se um tanto da figura cabisbaixa da mãe. No fundo, a compreendia. Sabia que só fazia mal à ela estando ali. - E está certa. Já liguei para o papai e pedi para ele me buscar.**

**- E acha que ele vai vir? – a voz da mulher parecia rancorosa. – Ele não está nem aí para o que acontece com você.**

**- Ele se separou de você, não de mim – Kagome franziu o cenho: a insuportável mania da mãe de tentar jogar as filhas contra o pai depois que se divorciaram. - Vou arrumar minhas malas. **

* * *

**Kagome parou em frente ao quarto da irmã. A porta entreaberta, já tinha chegado da faculdade. Dessa vez não fora vê-la em seu quarto, como sempre fazia. Pôde ver Kikyou deitada na cama, o aparelho de som ligado baixinho ao seu lado. Uma música um tanto melancólica soava. Entrou devagar e caminhou até a cama. A irmã mais velha sentiu o peso de alguém ao seu lado.**

**- Irmã?**

**- Ah – Kikyou tirou o braço de cima dos olhos. – Oi, Kagome.**

**- Está tudo bem? – a menina olhou-a, incomodada. A irmã estava triste.**

**- Está, sim.**

**A irmã mais velha deu a resposta rápida e voltou à posição inicial; o braço sobre os olhos. A música continuava tocando ao lado. Ouvi-la só a fazia pensar no que estava acontecendo. E não conseguia chegar em lugar algum no final. Abriu a boca, desabafando com a caçula:**

**- O Inuyasha não veio mais me procurar. Tem alguma coisa errada, Kagome! Ele veio me apoiar. Te apoiar também, claro. Mas veio me apoiar e depois me ajudou a te procurar. E agora nem liga! Pensei que quisesse voltar comigo.**

**Kagome mordeu os lábios, penalizada. Queria pensar que não, mas era claro que Kikyou estava triste por causa de Inuyasha. Sentia-se suja. Falsa. Mas a magoaria mais se contasse. E magoaria a si própria se o deixasse. Por que a vida tinha que ser tão complicada? Abaixou os olhos até a mão de Kikyou repousada no colchão. Segurou-a.**

**- Calma, irmã. Dá um tempo para ele. Talvez esteja com vergonha, sei lá. Vai ver que logo ele vai te procurar e vão estar juntos de novo.**

**Mentira. **

**- É, quem sabe...? – e dentro de si, Kikyou não podia negar uma pontinha de esperança. E nem de dúvida. - Kagome, com que amiga você passou a ****noite****(4)?**

**Aquele pânico ante a mentira a ser descoberta! A menina sentiu seu corpo suar frio. Engoliu em seco, quase sem fala.**

**- Com..a...U-ino, por quê?**

**- Uino? – a irmã franziu o cenho, vasculhando sua memória em busca desse nome. - Essa eu não conheço.**

**- Depois apresento - um certo alívio. Mais uma mentira que colava. - Por quê? – repetiu.**

**- Não, por nada. Só queria saber.**

**Alivio mesmo. Kagome suspirou. Tinha é que sair dali antes que outra pergunta inoportuna surgisse. Ou outra forma de Kikyou pegá-la no pulo. Ergueu os joelhos da cama.**

**- Mana, eu vou terminar minhas malas agora. Papai vai vir me buscar.**

**- Papai?!**

**Kikyou sobressaltou-se. Ouvira mesmo direito? O pai que morava em outra cidade e não viera visitar-lhe no Natal passado? Nem no retrasado? Conhecia-o mais pelo telefone, por aquele rápido e indiferente "parabéns" do que por qualquer outra coisa. Nem as lembranças de sua presença quando era pequena se faziam presentes. Quase todas apagadas com o passar dos dias.**

**- É, sabe que mamãe não me quer mais aqui.**

**E decepção. Viria só para buscar a caçula. A menina tinha feito tudo errado e ele viria por ela! Tudo bem que não era um bom motivo, talvez brigasse com Kagome, mas pelo menos estaria ali. Fechou o rosto, virando o corpo de lado.**

**- Todos sempre vem por você, né, Kagome? **

* * *

**Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados naquele mesmo banco, perto da entrada do colégio. Virara o ponto de encontro deles, o único momento que podiam ficar juntos sem levantar tantas suspeitas. A menina aproveitava a meia hora do intervalo para estar com o namorado. Beijar? Ainda mais complicado. Trocavam um rápido selinho – que mal dava para tirar a vontade -, e logo vigiavam se alguém não os tinha avistado. **

**- Nosso último dia de encontro, né? – a menina sussurrou, a mãozinha disfarçadamente unida a de Inuyasha. **

**Uma brisa suave passou por ali. As folhas da árvore em cima deles caindo e fazendo um belo tapete ao chão. Ele a olhou. Poderia fazer mais por ela. Se ela deixasse.**

**- Kagome...**

**- Você prometeu que não vai mais faltar a faculdade, Inuyasha – ela fez uma expressão bravinha, fitando o chão. Claro que queria ele sempre ali. Mas não podia prejudicá-lo. Não a mais uma pessoa em sua vida. - Vamos arrumar outro jeito de nos vermos, vai ver...**

**Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Um gesto um tanto ousado. Se alguém os visse..mas era só por uns segundos. Queria senti-lo perto de si só um pouco. Fazia tanto tempo. Inuyasha aconchegou-se a ela.**

**- Vamos, sim – e olhou de relance para baixo. A barriga dela já estava enorme. A gravidez nitidamente perceptível. E um sentimento estranho tomando conta de Inuyasha sempre que olhava para aquele local. - Sua barriga..já dá para perceber...**

**- É – Kagome desgrudou-se dele, mirou para baixo, o ventre. - Meus colegas já me olham estranho. E acho que o coordenador chamou minha mãe para uma reunião. **

**O corpinho novo e despreparado já sendo gasto. Era difícil para Kagome também no sentido de se olhar no espelho e ver a bola em que tinha se tornado. Tornara-se muito insegura quanto a Inuyasha; o medo de perdê-lo tornou-se assustadoramente real.**

**- Você está linda assim, Kagome – mas o namorado sentia essa incerteza. E por mais que também achasse que ela estava muito diferente, e de certo modo feia, sempre a apoiaria. Sempre. - Vai dar tudo certo.**

**- Brigada...- a menina deu um sorriso discreto. Inuyasha só podia ter caído do céu. Era felicidade demais...para ser verdade. E o sorriso murchou. Ainda não tinha falado sobre seu pai; que retornara a ligação e, sim, a levaria consigo. Para outra cidade. – Inuyasha... ..temos que falar..**

**E de repente ela colou as costas no banco, rígida. Mais nenhuma palavra. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Pior do que das outras vezes que ele estivera bem perto. Agora ele estava perto...perto demais!**

**- Huh? O que foi, amor? – Inuyasha estranho o seu silêncio. E ainda mais a pele clarinha que tornou-se pálida. **

**Inuyasha olhou ao redor, algo chamando sua atenção. Um grupo de meninos se aproximava. Rindo, conversando. Kagome tinha feito de tudo para não encontrá-lo. Esgueirava-se pelos corredores, dava a volta no colégio para não ir ao banheiro perto de sua sala. Mas não adiantou. Ele estava ali.**

**- Houjo...**

* * *

**Noite(5). Sayushi falava baixo ao telefone, a porta de seu quarto fechada.**

**- Então eu finjo que está tudo bem? O pai dela está vindo buscá-la....Calma, mas tenho certeza que ela vai preferir ficar comigo se eu deixar. Tá certo, acertamos o preço depois.**

Continua....


	6. Tempo

**Tempo**

**E quanto mais o ****tempo****(1) passava mais a barriga de Kagome crescia. E, por incrível que pareça, o clima em sua casa amenizava. O ambiente quieto, parado. Uma melancolia estranha no ar.**

**Kikyou triste por causa do ex-namorado. Nada de telefonemas, emails, chamadas no MSN. Nada de convites para sair, beijos em meio a passeios. Sorrisos. Apenas uma fixação em entender o porquê do término sem esclarecimento. Mas estava começando a esquecer. Começando. Com o ****tempo(2)****.**

**Sayushi ainda nutria aquela raiva. Entenda, não muito pela filha mais nova. Eram os acontecimentos. Diga como lidar com isso? Com a frustração de mãe. Todos os planos que você constrói para seus filhos amados destruídos por causa de...um deslize? E ainda tinha o telefonema. **

**Sim, Sayushi teria coragem de fazer aquilo. Kagome não quis abortar, mas não deixaria que destruísse sua vida por causa de um bebê imundo. Não poder estudar direito, ter que trabalhar cedo, viagens ao exterior e festas perdidas. E sua filhinha não teria que passar isso. Não mais.**

* * *

**- Kagome...- e vê-la daquele jeito, assustada e triste. Tudo junto. E era aquele sujeito. Um frio na barriga de raiva, a vontade de se levantar e bater nele, acabar com ele. Mas Inuyasha sabia que seria pior uma atitude tão brusca.**

**- Vamos para outro lugar, Inu?**

**E Houjo nem viera falar nada com eles, passara com os amigos, rindo e brincando. Nem olhara. Como se não a conhecesse. Como se aquela noite não tivesse acontecido. Não que Kagome fizesse questão, mas doía. Claro que doía saber que não fora importante. Até porque...gostava dele. Seu ex...ficante.**

**Kagome nem tivera resposta, Inuyasha olhando para o chão, perdido em pensamentos. Uma dúvida um tanto repentina: vira sim aquele garoto e a sua agora namorada ficando na festa. E sentira aquele baque, aquela pontada no coração. Mas ela gostava dele? **

**E nervosa de ficar ali e ouvir a voz dele, a menina se levantou. Mesmo que Inuyasha não tivesse concordado com a ação. Andou um tanto apressada...para onde? Nem sabia, só queria sair dali. Não se importava se chamasse atenção sem querer. **

**O namorado finalmente caiu em si e viu-a se afastando. Apressou-se até ela. De tão nervosa – as pernas tremiam -, teve que ser puxada de rompante pelo namorado. A balburdia dos garotos cessou por uns instantes. Nem quis olhar nem saber se o Houjo a avistara. **

**- Calma, amor – Inuyasha segurou-a pelos bracinhos. Adorava ela ser tão pequenininha, chegando só até o seu peito. Esfregou-os, tentando acalmá-la. – Quer ir lá para casa?**

**- Agora? – sua voz saiu. Triste. Kagome foi olhar para o namorado, de relance viu os meninos; tinham voltado a conversar. Não chegara a ver o rosto de Houjo. **

**- É, pega suas coisas. Você diz para a sua irmã que vai para estudar com uma amiga. **

**- Não posso ficar fazendo isso sempre, você sabe. Mas só mais essa vez – olhou de relance novamente para a rodinha de amigos. Ele nem olhava nem nada. E voltou aos olhos do namorado: protetores e amorosos.**

**Prestando atenção agora, Inuyasha dissera "sua irmã". Não pensava em Kikyou mesmo! Admitia que tivera medo de ser retrocada. Medo que o adulto (sim, já um adulto) a sua frente, tão maduro e bonito, caísse em si e visse quem ela era realmente: uma menina boba e grávida. Mas mais uma vez ele provava o contrário. E sem vergonha – nem receio de que alguém os visse -, o abraçou. Ia com ele à qualquer lugar. Fora do ****tempo(3)****.**

* * *

**Recebera um recado estranho ao telefone. A recepcionista dizendo que alguém queria vê-la, as palavras meio embrulhadas. Levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa, e mal tocou na maçaneta da porta de seu escritório e ela se abriu, revelando a tal visita. Inimaginável!**

**- Quero explicações agora! – ele falou, sem medir palavras. O tom estava forte, quase gritante.**

**Sayushi demorou um pouco até se recuperar do susto – um "oh!" em exclamação. Não fazia menos de três anos que não o via: o ocupado Sr. Higurashi. Mas então a antiga mágoa voltou ante aquela figura. Ex-marido, ex-amor, e aquele a quem não devia nenhuma explicação.**

**- Quem você pensa que é para vir aqui?**

**- Como você deixa isso acontecer? – ele nem lhe deu ouvidos. O homem engravatado colocou a mão a testa e andou de um lado para o outro. – Eu recebo um telefonema da minha filha...e ela diz que está grávida! Grávida! GRÁVIDA! Que tipo de mãe é você, me diz! – e lançou-lhe um olhar de total reprovação.**

**A mulher arregalou os olhos. E essas eram as palavras dele depois de três anos sem se verem! Mas realmente...que tipo de mãe era...Mas não! Já estava se martirizando muito por isso, não precisava de mais uma pessoa lhe criticando! Muito menos ele.**

**- Me diz que tipo de pai é você! Não fez muita coisa por ela também! Acha que telefonar de vez em quando basta?**

**- Não estou falando de mim! – o sr. Higurashi mostrava-se estupefado com a impetulância da ex-esposa. – Você que é a mãe dela! Oras, era só o que me faltava! – e ela era a mulher, era quem devia ensinar certas coisas às meninas.**

**- Ah, o bonitão acha que não tem culpa nenhuma! Machista! Machista como sempre!**

**E o homem estava vermelho de raiva – odiava aquele insulto, que nos últimos anos de união fora muito usado pela esposa. Mas pouco importava todo aquele bate-boca, o que faria agora era tirar Kagome dali.**

**- Vou levar a minha filha, escutou? Ela é minha filha e não vai ficar mais sob os seus cuidados! Consigo a guarda dela assim, ô – estalou os dedos. – Já que você é uma péssima...- e nojo agora. - Nem posso dizer que você é mãe...- engraçado que anos antes estavam trocando juras de amor. Eterno? Sim, veja como é eterno então.**

**- Não vai levá-la a lugar algum! Ela sempre ficou comigo e vai continuar comigo!**

**- Ah, e porque ela me ligou desesperada dizendo que você não a queria mais e que estava sofrendo muito?**

**Mais uma baque para Sayushi. Kagome disse aquilo mesmo? Externou tanto dor assim? **

**- Brigamos, mas ela vai ficar comigo, entendeu? Não vou deixar você levá-la.**

**- Você bateu nela. O que conversamos sobre bater quando as meninas nasceram? **

**Falaram que nunca fariam isso. Que era errado. Que as educariam com amor, conversas, e sem castigos físicos ou verbais. E que teriam uma linda família feliz. Até começarem as brigas, o descaso e a separação. O marido mudou de cidade, Kikyou cresceu sempre com aquela falta enorme do pai, Sayushi não conseguiu mais uma relação duradoura, Kagome engravidou. É, o ****tempo(4)**** estragara tudo.**

* * *

**- Relaxa, não tem ninguém aqui – Inuyasha abriu a porta para a namorada.**

**Kagome entrou de mansinho, um pouco receosa. A mochila fora guardada por uma amiga – uma das únicas que ainda falava com ela. Sempre via as meninas cochicharem quando passava, também já vieram lhe perguntar certas coisas indiscretas. Nada que não se resolvesse com a famosa indiferença.**

**- Quer ir lá para cima? Ou...**

**E o olhar do namorado logo se dirigia para a cozinha. A menina revirou os olhos. Só pensava em comida, Meu Deus! **

**- Não, não quero comer, amor. Vamos subir!**

**Foram lá para o quarto. Ela deitou-se logo na cama – adorava, tão macia e quentinha e com aquele cheiro maravilhoso do namorado. Inuyasha fechou a porta e deitou-se com ela, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sem assunto.**

**- Está..**

**- Sim, está, Inuyasha. Não me importo com ele.**

**- Ah...**

**- Sério mesmo. **

**Kagome olhou-a com certeza. Era verdade. Inuyasha fechou os olhos. Irritou-se com a visão daquele garoto perto de sua namorada.**

**- Ram, aquele moleque de calça folgada e blusinha de marca pensando que é gente! Não merece você, Kagome, não mesmo – balançou a cabeça em reprovação.**

**As palavras chegaram à menina e ela concordou; não tanto com o fato de não merecê-la (afinal, fora um dia apaixonada por ele), mas com o estilinho de Houjo. Era um típico playboy. Sorriu, divertida. Mas então...como Inuyasha sabia daquilo? Não era visível na escola, já que todos tinham que ir com o uniforme padronizado e i-m-p-e-c-á-v-e-l.**

**- Como sabe que ele se veste assim? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, virando a cabeça para ele, ao seu lado na cama.**

**- O que? – Inuyasha assustou-se. Muito com seu próprio erro. Vira-o assim na festa ele e sua cara exibida. Mas poderia dizer para Kagome que também estava naquela festa?**

**- Como sabe? – a menina insistiu, ainda incomodada.**

**- Ahh...ele tem cara de ser assim. O-oras, aquele cabelinho embrumadinho...**

**Inuyasha moveu a mão no cabelo – os seus pretos e lisos, tentando imitar a frescura do outro. Uma bela interpretação. A feição duvidosa de Kagome então tornou-se mais leve. O garoto deixou soltar um suspiro baixo. Sorte sua. Que sorte.**

**- Mas então – Kagome riu, mudando de assunto. - Você me merece? – e tentou virar-se de lado para olhá-lo melhor, mas a barriga dificultava! Incomodava. Voltou a posição inicial, um tanto atrapalhada.**

**- Não sei.**

**O namorado nem riu do desajeito dela. Achou engraçado, mas não riu. Era uma eterna menina mesmo. Nem sabia se virar no seu novo corpo de mulher. **

**- Merece ou não?**

**- Acho que sim...- e ele aproximou-se dela, pronto para unir seus lábios. Afinal de contas só os selinhos escondidos não davam conta do tamanho do amor que sentia por ela. Do desejo.**

**- Merece, Inuyasha...e como merece! – Kagome falou, rindo, antes de receber o beijo então, o namorado meio de lado por cima dela. E a barriga atrapalhava também em uma hora dessas!**

**E o beijo foi ficando mais intenso e os corpos ansiosos por se tocaram, por se unirem. E aquela barriga no meio! Inuyasha foi ansiando mais dela, passando a língua nela com força, exigente. Tentou mais uma vez subir em cima dela e então a menina o afastou.**

**-Ai, Inuyasha...**

**O beijo quente e delicioso cessou com a parada brusca dela. Não dava. Kagome sentiu-se incomodada em não poder continuar, mas ele tinha que entender que não dava. Virou o rosto de lado, envergonhada, enquanto Inuyasha lançava-lhe um olhar confuso.**

**Se dera conta de como a desejava agora! Com tanta força e intensidade! Nunca pensou que pudesse esquecer por um minuto que ela estava grávida de outro! E esqueceu-se. Queria apenas ela junto de si. Bem perto. O corpo dela.**

**- Kagome..- e levou o rosto ao pescoço dela, mordendo-a, o rosto dela ainda voltado para o outro lado.**

**A menina avermelhou-se mais. O que ele estava fazendo? Piorou quando sentiu a mão dele em suas pernas, acariciando-a. Que vergonha! Mas não queria que ele parasse e se quisesse não teria voz para fazê-lo parar. A mão foi subindo, tocando as coxas e, sim, adentrou a saia dela. **

**Era carinhoso o toque dele. Diferente do afoito que recebera antes: louco para despi-la e terminar logo com aquilo. Inuyasha, não. Apenas carinho. E chegou lá, em sua calcinha.**

**A vontade de sair correndo! Mas apenas levou a mão a boca, o rosto vermelho, olhando para o lado, enquanto ele a tocava. Com movimentos circulares, calmamente. As pernas começaram a estremecer e automaticamente abriu-as um pouco mais. O queria muito. Mais que vergonha! **

**Inuyasha só pensava nela. Estava meio em transe. Antes se reprimira muito por pensar coisas maliciosas de Kagome, a maninha de sua namorada, principalmente quando seu corpo pequeno estava tampado somente por um indiscreto biquíni. Era uma tentação. E agora a tinha ali. Deus, que tesão!**

**Sabia que ela logo chegaria a um pequeno orgasmo. Ah! Sabia que ela o queria também! Seus suspiros trêmulos, seu nervoso! Tão linda a timidez dela! E logo acima o bebê...Sentiu...nojo? Como se Kagome estivesse fingindo..todos aqueles sorrisinhos e tremeliques apenas uma mera interpretação. Boa atriz...Tentou não pensar uma coisa tão feia assim, mas não tinha jeito! De tal forma que a deixou e levantou-se da cama. **

**- Inu...o que...que foi? – a menina apoiou-se nos antebraços, assustada com a repentina atitude.**

**- Eu..- ele pareceu perdido. Passou a mão pela franja, olhando para a menina na cama. – Vou preparar um lanche para gente – e saiu.**

* * *

**Depois daquilo – do episódio que Kagome preferia não citar -, Inuyasha a deixara em casa sem nenhuma palavra. E não ligara mais. Não telefonara. E de repente ela se vira sozinha. **

**Agora tinha seu pai, que chegara de viagem. Tinha se instalado em um hotel ali perto e volta-e-meia aparecia, discutia com sua mãe e ia embora. Fora carinhoso com a filha! Parecia que toda a raiva que sentia por ela estar grávida havia sido dirigida a Sayushi. Era ela a culpada. Pelo menos para ele. E até agora não sabiam se Kagome iria ou não com o pai.**

**Kikyou estava morta. Não falava direito com ninguém, chegava da faculdade e subia para o quarto. Tudo quando o sr. Higurashi apareceu. Os dois eram muito ligados quando ela era mais nova. E ele até esperou que a filha mais velha o recebesse bem por causa da bonita história que viveram. Apenas passado: um "oi" seco – as palavras de rancor presas em seu peito -, e uma saída repentina sempre que ele vinha bater a porta. Não o amava mais. O ****tempo(5)**** havia cuidado disso. **

**Kagome agora era quem sofria com a falta de Inuyasha. Ele sumira! Toda aquela angústia e dor que a irmã mais velha sentira era dela! E, ah, sentira-se ainda mais culpada! E, ah, pensara ser um castigo que estava recebendo por ter enganado a irmã! **

**Os dias pareciam tristes e sem cor. E ela não tinha energia para nada. Colocava o uniforme sem ânimo, ia para escola sem ânimo, voltava sem ânimo. Via as brigas dos seus pais sem ânimo – pouco importava agora se ficaria ou não ali ou não. Só queria o Inuyasha!**

**E mesmo durante a aula de geografia: "o crescimento da população mundial, principalmente nos países desenvolvidos, está diminuindo. Isso começou a acontecer depois da industrialização dos países. Alguém sabe me dizer por quê?". Quando um aluno respondeu: "Não foi por causa da Kagome!". A menina nada fez. Não tinha energia. Deixou que os colegas rissem – os que não estavam dormindo - sob o sem jeito do professor, olhando para a sua barriga de grávida. **

**Depois da aula, sentou-se como sempre no banco que costumavam ficar. Onde se beijavam escondido. Onde prometeram ficar juntos para sempre. Mas o que acontecera aquele dia? Por que Inuyasha a evitava desde então? Tinha sido rejeitada, era isso? Não sabia fazer sexo por acaso?**

**Houjo também não a quis mais depois! Que raiva! Ah, fodam-se! Todos eles! Não precisava deles! Maldita hora em que Inuyasha aparecera em sua vida. Para que? Dar-lhe esperanças e ir embora! E em seus 14 anos estava quase chorando mais uma vez. Por causa de um homem.**

**- Oi.**

**Olhou para cima, os olhos marejados. Inuyasha – depois de 3, 4 dias. Muito ****tempo(6)**** para um amor tão novo. Apressou-se para tirar as nascentes de lágrimas. Não a veria chorar por ele! Na verdade, quem disse que estava chorando por causa dele? Era um cisco. Não, era só sensibilidade de mulher grávida. Não, era..**

**- O que quer? – fria.**

**- Me desculpa ter agido estranho. Estava confuso – ele falou, sentindo-se um tanto culpado. **

**- Confuso quanto a gente? Se queria continuar ou não? – Kagome desviou o olhar. Se era para saber, queria saber logo! Nada de mais falsas declarações.**

**- Não é isso. Eu amo você. **

**E as palavras não a acalmaram. Deram-lhe nojo. A amava, mas a deixava sozinha... Não esperava muito dele, nunca esperou que abandonasse tudo por ela. Mas não atender os telefonemas? Sumir simplesmente? Isso era demais. E podia sofrer longe dele, mas não sofreria com ele. Não sofreria mais por homem algum.**

**- É difícil! Também para mim! Saber que o bebê não é meu! Está tudo bem agora, mas quando ele nascer? O que faremos, Kagome? Não será a mesma coisa! Tenho medo de não conseguir aceitá-lo. Tenho medo de te perder!**

**Desabafou. Toda a confiança e compreensão de Inuyasha caindo por terra. Não era um homem forte e protetor tão somente – tinha medos e medos fortemente enraizados. Pela primeira vez, o namorado não pareceu tão grandioso aos olhos de Kagome. Decepção.**

**- E quer terminar?**

**- Não, Kagome...quero ficar com você. Eu prometi..**

**Só uma promessa então. Kagome fitou o chão, a mão amolecida junto a de Inuyasha. Igual a relação deles. Deixara de ser forte e sólida. Inuyasha aproximou-se para um beijo, um rápido selinho. Ela aceitou e ele sorriu. A menina também deu um sorriso, triste. Qualquer dúvida indo embora: ficara dividida entre o pai e a mãe, principalmente quando Sayushi decidira aceitá-la de novo. Mas tinha certeza agora, iria para outra cidade com o seu pai. Observou o sorriso contente do namorado. Ele abraçou-a, feliz. Por terem se reconciliado. Por ela estar ali. Ex-namorado.**

**E de longe, alguém observava a cena. Estática. A demora da irmã a irritara – sabia que não podiam demorar -, e então Kikyou desceu do carro. Já estava começando a achar chato ter que buscá-la e ela ainda sumia! Foi atrás dela. Para dar de cara com Inuyasha nos braços de Kagome. Sua irmã mais nova.**

Continua...


	7. Medo

**Medo**

**Kagome descera do carro, a mochila nas costas, decidida. Nos olhos, nenhuma lágrima. Tudo parecia mais claro. Certo. Seu lugar não era com Sayushi, Kikyou ou Inuyasha. Seu lugar era com seu pai. Observou a irmã fechar o carro e ir até a porta da frente para abri-la. Suas mãos tremiam? Kikyou tentou várias vezes encaixar a chave na fechadura, mudar, tentar com outra. Parecia nervosa.**

**- Deixa eu....- a menina se aproximou, desejando ajudá-la.**

**E a mulher, que até agora tentara não olhar para a caçula, sentiu-se descontrolar ao ver o seu rosto. Tinha ****medo(1)**** do que podia fazer! O rostinho era tão puro, calmo. Falso! Como ela ousara lhe dar esperanças? Como ousara dar-lhe apoio quando ela era mesma que tinha Inuyasha nos braços? Desconfiara por uns instantes, não podia mentir, mas não pensou ser possível. Não podia ser possível!! Sem medir, afastou a irmã com o braço com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia. Kagome parou, estupefata. Confusa.**

**- N-ão..deixa que eu..- a voz de Kikyou quase não saiu, trêmula. Encarou o rostinho da irmã, os olhinhos inocentes. E teve vontade de chorar.**

**Finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta e não esperou a irmã entrar primeiro, como sempre. Nem a ajudou ou a abraçou ou brincou com sua barriga. Apenas saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Deixou uma Kagome ansiosa e receosa para trás.**

**

* * *

**

**E era a quarta ou quinta vez que passava pelo quarto da irmã naquela noite. Desde que ela chegara da faculdade, nenhum pio. E para piorar trancara o quarto. Kikyou nunca trancava o quarto! Talvez porque sabia que a irmãzinha sempre ia à sua procura. Mas dessa vez não queria ninguém. Nem Kagome nem ninguém.**

**A menina abaixou o rosto parada em frente à porta. Sabia que tinha algo de errado. Sim, tinha o pai. A presença do pai, que sabia ser insuportavelmente incomodativa para a irmã. Mas não era só isso, Kikyou não estava agindo daquele jeito até....até aquela tarde. Será que...? Sentiu m****edo(2)****...****....medo**(**3)**** de Kikyou ter visto alguma coisa que não devesse. Mas se tivesse visto falaria alguma coisa! Gritaria, bateria, brigaria! Era muito parecia com a mãe, não deixava nada barato. Então não tinha descoberto.....mas o que era então?!**

**Batidas fortes na porta de entrada. E gritos. Kagome revirou os olhos. Ele sempre tinha que fazer esse estardalhaço quando vinha visitá-las? Foi até as escadas, descendo-as com cuidado. A barriga já atrapalhava o andar. Segurou-a firmemente com uma mão enquanto a outra agarrava o corrimão. Não queria fazer parte das dramaturgias novelísticas onde tem que haver uma grávida que cai da escada. A grávida vilã ou a grávida mocinha. E, ô, nem fale do drama envolta da perda do bebê.**

**O barulho só aumentava, mas abriu a porta sem pressa. O sr. Higurashi entrou então como furacão, passando por ela e parando no centro da sala.**

**- Aquela mulher! Faz isso de propósito, sempre faz!! Como é que não vem atender a porta? Estou há horas aqui! Horas!**

**Kagome atentou-se a fechar a porta, insensível. Nem dava mais ouvidos às reclamações que os pais dirigiam ao outro. Estavam era perdendo o senso do ridículo. Engraçado que ele tinha vindo por ela ou para brigar com sua mãe? **

**- Ah, ô, minha filha! Como você está? – depois de passar as mãos no cabelo diversas vezes e inspirar fundo, finalmente enxergara a filha. – E o bebê?**

**- Tudo bem, papai - falou, sem muito ânimo.**

**O tinha o rosto entristecido da filha entre as mãos. Beijou-lhe a testa, carinhoso. Cena linda; os dois juntos, como uma família, a família que iam ser daqui para frente. Era o que ele esperava. Se bem que para Kagome não tinha muita importância, só estava deixando aquela casa por causa de seu filho.**

**- Cadê a sua mãe? Quero falar com ela. Que ela saiba que já chamei meus advogados!! – na última parte usou mais entonação, provavelmente para provocar quem estivesse no andar de cima.**

**- Ela não está em casa.**

**- Não está? – ele fez uma pausa. - Viu como ela é uma péssima mãe? – para continuar a atacar a ex-esposa. - Como ela sai de casa e deixa as duas filhas sozinhas, ainda mais com você grávida! Ah, deve ter saído com algum daqueles menininhos dela. Deixa os meus advogados saberem disso. **

**Kagome teve que contar até 10 para recuperar a calma. Estava ficado nervosa com aquilo tudo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo tudo ao redor rodar. Droga de náuseas, enjôos e vômitos. Droga de gravidez!**

**- Mas já que ela não está...vem cá, minha filha.**

**E mostrando-se adulto de novo - graças a Deus- , o pegou a menina pela mão (nem pareceu notar o mal-estar da filha), e levou-a para o sofá, sentando-se junto dela. Olhou-a, sério, ela mais preocupada com o que estava sentindo com o que o pai teria para falar.**

**- Quero que me conte tudo. Não vou brigar, não vou gritar. Nem vou atrás do garoto. Mas quero que me conte o que aconteceu. **

**E o enjôo subitamente passou por causa das palavras do pai. Engoliu em seco. Ela sabia que esse momento não tardaria a chegar. Seu pai tomou as mãozinhas entre as suas, tentando-lhe passar confiança. Kagome desviou os olhos. Já estavam cheios d'água. Não conseguia não se emocionar a menor menção do assunto. E não queria falar sobre isso, não queria mesmo! E ninguém entendia isso! Desejou que ele se cansasse de seu silêncio, entendesse, mas ele se mostrava irredutivel. Não sairia dali até saber a verdade, mesmo sob as lágrimas da filha.**

**- Te estupraram? Heim, Kagome? Ou você quis? Você não se cuidou, Kagome? – ele tentava procurar o olhar dela. Em vão. Com essas palavras as lágrimas desceram entre soluços. Ele não desistiu. – Me fala! Pode falar tudo para o seu pai!**

**- Não..não quero! Entende..não..**

**- Você tem que me falar. Vamos, fala!**

* * *

**Depois da conversa com o pai a única coisa a fazer era se trancar no quarto. Pelo menos, desabafara com alguém. Pelo menos, alguém sabia a verdade. Ela mesma ficara confusa demais com as coisas que contou. E ficara com ****medo(4)****. Que ****medo(5)****, meu Deus!**

**Barulho de mensagem. Até imaginava quem era. Sem muita vontade, pegou o aparelho e apertou o botão para ler. Inuyasha falando que queria encontrá-la. Jogou o celular ao seu lado na cama. Estava magoada. Magoada demais. A ilusão em torno daquele príncipe que criara tinha se desfeito. Tudo invenção de sua cabeça. Ele era apenas um...homem normal. E não podia salvá-la. **

**Duvidava até se alguma dia chegou a amá-lo. Ou só achou o amor e apoio dele conveniente. Sentia muito. Por ele. Por eles. E com seu ressentimento acabou adormecendo.**

* * *

**Um barulho estranho no quarto. Acordou. Olhou ao redor, impressionada. As atenções se dirigiram para a janela, detentora de tal barulho. Um ladrão!? Era só o que faltava na sua vida problemática! Notou que seus músculos não a obedeciam, não conseguia sair dali! Encolheu-se na cama, assustada.**

**- E por que essa janela tinha que ser tão alta? – houve um resmungo. Um resmungo conhecido. **

**Kagome resolveu conferir, corajosa. E ao sentar na cama, deparou-se com Inuyasha em sua janela, já adentrando seu quarto. Depois do susto inicial, foi até ele, nervosa e brava.**

**- Você tem algum problema? – sussurrou, com medo que alguém da casa percebesse sua presença. **

**- Não estava atendendo aos telefonemas, não respondia as minhas mensagens. Vim ver se está tudo bem...- ele não a olhava. Limpava a sujeira da blusa branca, despreocupado. **

**- E precisa invadir a minha casa?! E se alguém te ver aqui! Você..**

**Kagome cambaleou. A situação a estressara além da conta. Inuyasha assustou-se. Rapidamente apoiou-a, preocupado e, colocando-a em seus braços, sentou-a na cama. A menina não negou sua ajuda. Apesar de odiar, tinha que admitir que precisava dele. Só naquele momento, que fique bem claro! Desviou seu olhar; apesar de tudo, fora obrigada a mirar aqueles penetrantes olhos. Eles suplicavam.  
**

**- Só queria te ver...**

**- Mas eu não quero ver você! – a mágoa ainda muito forte em seu coração.**

**- Ainda está brava por causa do que eu fiz? – Inuyasha falou, a voz cheia de culpa. - Me desculpa, desculpa mil vezes! Nunca mais farei isso! – e rodeou-a com os braços. Cheio de ****medo(6)****. Não queria perdê-la.**

* * *

**Kikyou pretendia botar as coisas a limpo com a irmã. Podia ter ficado impressionada ou ter se enganado com a visão. Enxugou as lágrimas, se achando boba. No final das contas, não seria nada do que tinha pensado. Até parece que aqueles dois ficariam juntos. **

**Descolou o rosto molhado do travesseiro e correu até a irmã. Nem se preocupou com o rosto inchado. Uma felicidade genuína (e uma certa esperança de ser tudo mentira. Que fosse mentira!) era transparente em seu rosto. Mas ouviu alguém a mais dentro do quarto. E ao espiar tudo caiu por terra: Inuyasha e Kagome, os lábios unidos. Era um toque só. Um simples toque. Como se estivessem aproveitando uma ao outro. Como se se amassem.**

**Abriu a boca, um soluço agudo. Agora podia entender. Porque quando foi procurá-lo na faculdade, dizer que podiam ficar mesmo que ele estivesse com outra, ele recusara. Insistiu dizendo que entendia que talvez ele quisesse um relacionamento aberto. Humilhara-se. Por nada.**

**Podia gritar, podia chorar, podia culpar os dois. Mas estava acabada diante da cena. Fechou os olhos e retirou a si e a sua insignificância daquela história toda. Tudo era ainda confuso demais em sua cabeça. Como podia entender que sua irmã mais nova estava com seu ex-namorado?! E imaginar que Inuyasha podia ser o pai do bebê... Era o pai, por isso Kagome não tinha contado nada. Era uma burra, uma idiota. Era coisa nenhuma...entre os dois.**

* * *

**- Como pensa em sair daqui agora? Pela janela de novo? – Kagome riu, divertida. Estava um pouco menos brava, na verdade, admirada diante de todo o amor de Inuyasha.  
**

**- Deixa eu ficar só mais um pouquinho...- ele a abraçava fragilmente (tentando ignorar a barriga entre eles).**

**- Não, Inu...mamãe pode chegar.... Se não é que já chegou.**

**Estava na hora de ir embora. Estava na hora de tomar coragem. Inuyasha soltou-a, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. Depois de firmar a conversa com Mirok, seu grande amigo, ele tinha certeza. Segurou-a nas mãos.**

**- Kagome...eu acho que tenho uma opção para a gente. **

**- Como assim? – a menina olhou-o, confusa.**

**- Para a gente poder ficar juntos...de verdade.**

**- Inuyasha...- a feição mudou para pesar. O namorado nem imaginava que ela pretendia se mudar com o pai. Apesar de agora não estar certa, ter mudado de opinião mais uma vez. Porque parecia que tinha seu Inuyasha forte e protetor de novo. Parecia que dariam mesmo certo.**

**- Primeiro podemos nos mudar para o apartamento que está em meu nome. É pequeno, mas já é um começo.**

**A menina permaneceu muda. Imaginando, até que seria algo bom. Viverem os dois, juntos, sem precisar se esconder...depois, os dois, cuidarem do bebê....E ele falava com tanta firmeza! Mas não podia negar aquele ****medo****(7) de se decepcionar com Inuyasha de novo. Inspirou fundo.**

**- E podíamos nos casar...ainda dá tempo de você abortar e..**

**E aquele susto! Aquele baque bem no fundo do perto. Dor. Soltou suas mãos das dele, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.**

**- O quê?! Do que você está falando?**

**- Va-a-i ser o melhor para você, Kagome – gaguejou, espantado diante da reação dela. Tinha esperanças de que ela aceitasse. - Para nós!**

**- Melhor para mim!? – levantou-se da cama, cheia de ódio. - Sai daqui, seu filho-da-puta! Sai de perto de mim!**

**- Kagome!**

**- Todos sabem o que é melhor para mim, não é? Eu sei o que é melhor! E não é você! Vou me mudar com o meu pai, vou embora daqui!**

**O assombro dele só aumentou. O pior de seus pesadelos estava acontecendo. Tinha perdido Kagome! Estava perdendo ela, logo ali na sua frente, e não podia fazer nada!**

**- Você tá indo embora? – disse devagar, a voz cheia de tristeza, tentando engolir as palavas. Aceitá-las.**

**- Estou!! E para bem longe de você!!**

**- Que gritaria é essa? Quem...- e Sayushi abriu a porta. **

**Silêncio. A cena congelou. O mundo girou para Kagome, tudo desmoronando. Sabe aquele frio que percorre o pescoço, desce até a espinha, treme o corpo todo? E não acaba no pé, volta, treme o corpo todo de novo. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Era tudo o que não precisavam. Na cabeça da menina, os flashes dos tapas, dos gritos, da dor. Tudo de volta. E de volta e de volta.**

**- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – a mulher olhou a filha, confusa - e com uma pontinha de ódio ao fundo. Sem resposta, procurou o garoto. - Inuyasha?**

**- Mamãe! – uma voz apressada ao fundo. – Ah, mamãe..não atrapalhe eles. Estão muito ocupados – sarcasmo pôde ser sentida na voz de Kikyou, a garota parando em frente a porta.**

**Kagome olhou para a irmã logo atrás da mãe. A boca aberta, trêmula. Estava zonza. E era isso, então...Kikyou tinha descoberto. Por isso esatava estranha. Estava morta! Morta! Não tinha saída dessa vez! Os olhos encheram-se d'água. Bem-feito para ela! Quem mandou ser tão má? Tão....horrível? Desculpa, Kikyou..**

**- Eu - a primogênita complementou. - pedi para o Inuyasha conversar com a Kagome...porque ele tem uma prima, novinha assim, que também engravidou. Sabe que a gente voltou, mamãe? – a garota agarrou-se a Sayushi, feliz.**

**- É? – a mãe olhou de relance para os dois parados no quarto antes de olhar para a filha mais velha. Que história mais estranha....**

**- Depois vocês continuam a conversa. Vamos, amor! – Kikyou passou pela mãe e pegou no braço no "namorado" – ainda estático -, levando-o para fora do quarto.**

**Sayushi estava atordoada. Não tinha entendido era nada! Desde quando....e porque...mas o Inuyasha.. Olhou com desconfiança para a menina (branca de tão pálida), antes de fechar a porta.**

* * *

**No dia seguinte nem sabia o que dizer. Tentou mil vezes falar alguma coisa para a irmã, mas nada saia. Rondou-a enquanto ela tomava café, tentou expressar o que sentia. Gratidão. Não tinha idéia do porquê a irmã a ajudara. Poderia ferrar com ela se quisesse, se vingar por ter sido tão baixa. Mas não.**

**- O que quer, Kagome? – Kikyou notou o jeitinho da irmã sempre em volta dela.**

**- Kikyou, sobre ontem...- começou baixinho, amedrontada.**

**- Não fala nada. Não quero saber.**

**E a mulher levantou-se da mesa, o café por terminar, se aprontar antes de levar Kagome para a escola. Podia ter ajudado, mas nunca compreenderia. Peçam tudo, menos que ela compreendesse. A menina suspirou, triste. E tinha essa dívida enorme com a irmã. Impagável. Sempre imaginou o que aconteceria quando Kikyou descobrisse. Se descobrisse. E uma coisa assim nunca passara por sua cabeça. A amava agora. Mais que nunca.**

**Sayushi entrou na cozinha. Fingindo não notar a presença da caçula, como sempre. **

**- Mamãe, papai quer partir daqui a dois dias. Só para avisar...**

**- Você não vai a lugar algum, Kagome – a mulher falou, sem olhá-la, arrumando as coisas.**

**- O quê? – a menina franziu o cenho.**

**- Sua tia vai vir para cá, me ajudar a cuidar de você. Vai ficar comigo – continuou indiferente.**

**- Mas...- abriu a boca para contestar, mas a mãe deixou a cozinha. Era ela agora quem não estava entendendo mais nada. **

* * *

**- Eu tinha ido à uma festa com uma amiga. Estava tudo bem. A festa estava legal. E encontrei meu ficante lá.**

**- Ficante...? – o pai mostrou-se ignorante quanto o assunto.**

**- Aquele que a gente dá uns beijos, mas não é namorado...não tem compromisso assim, sério.**

**- Ahh...- o exclamou, diante da revelação. Tempos modernos...  
**

**- E então...**

" _- Oi, Kagome..- o menino se aproximou dela._

_Estava feliz em vê-lo. Tinha combinado outra ficada há tanto tempo! E aquela festa era o momento perfeito! A música, as pessoas, a roupa que usava. Tinha se aprontado exatamente para a ocasião._

_- Oi! _

_Conversaram um pouco e logo estavam se beijando. Beijos calmos a principio, mas que foram ficando mais intensos. Sentaram-se no sofá, tentando aproveitar mais um do outro. Houjo beijava bem. Muito bem."_

**- A gente ficou como sempre...mas depois..lembro que brigamos – Kagome notou que não...se lembrava direito. Sentiu uma certa angústia. O que tinha acontecido mesmo? – Ele...ele... falou....acho que falou que não queria mais nada comigo, que eu era uma criança. É, que eu era muito criança para ele.**

"_Estavam sentados no sofá, se beijando. A mão de Houjo estava em sua coxa. Sentiu nojo, asco. O toque dele tão cheio de malícia. Não queria aquilo. Não queria! "_

**- E ele foi embora?**

**- Não...ele voltou. Depois – franziu o cenho, tudo branco agora, não se lembrava...- A gente tava em um carro...**

**- Você bebeu, não é? **

**- Foi só um copo...ou dois – respondeu rapidamente. Não tinha a ver com a bebida. A angústia só aumentava. Como ela não conseguia se lembrar! - Não é isso, a gente...**

"_O menino saiu irritado com as recusas da menina. Seriam os únicos virgens de sua sala se continuassem assim. E queria uma mulher. Mesmo gostando de Kagome preferia alguém que lhe desse alguma coisa. Sexo._

_Deixou Kagome triste, decepcionada para trás. E meio alta – já tinha atravessado na garganta alguns goles de vodca. E não era acostumada. Nem um pouco. Sango estava em algum lugar, perdida com algum garoto. Inuyasha tinha ido embora. Apesar de ter tido coragem de ir falar com Kagome, vê-la aos beijos com o garoto não foi nada animador. Resolveu deixar a festa.._

_Do balcão de bebidas, Mirok observava Kagome de longe. Algumas pessoas passavam tampando a imagem dela, sentada sozinha em um dos grandes sofás do salão_._O amigo até que tinha bom gosto – apesar de novinha, a menina era uma gracinha."_

Continua...


	8. Carinho

**Carinho**

**Inuyasha sentado em uma das grandes mesas da faculdade. Pensativo, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Às vezes, ria sozinho. Estava lembrando...Lembrando daquele carinho(1) que tiveram. Kagome e ele. E pensar que a tivera nas mãos. Que seu grande sonho se realizou. A perdera, sabe? Ele sabia disso. Mas apenas lembrava. **

**Pelo menos, cumpria a promessa que tinha feito a ela: não faltava mais a faculdade. Fazia isso por ela. Talvez a única, última coisa que podia fazer. Por eles.**

* * *

**- Você acha mesmo que devo falar?**

_"- E como ela está? Deu tudo certo, não deu?_

_- Bem, ela não quis fazer o aborto._

_- Desculpa, Inuyasha. Eu não consegui! Eu não podia fazer aquilo!"_

**Kagome não tivera coragem de abortar. Vira em seus olhinhos o desespero. O receio de estar fazendo a pior coisa de sua vida. A apoiara. Mesmo não concordando,, a apoiara. E agora...como poderia lhe pedir? Que por amor a ele matasse uma criança, sua consciência , sua alma. Tinha medo de perder o amor por ela assim que o amor pelo filho brotasse nela...ou que o amor dela por ele acabasse. Ou...que o amor do filho fosse mais importante que o amor que eles sentiam. Não importava! Sentia que algum amor acabaria por aí; assim que Kagome voltasse do hospital com um pequeno ser no colo. Uma mãe, mamãe. Ela seria somente isso.**

**- Mas...**

**- Olha, você quem sabe. Mas pense no que ela vai ter que passar...- Mirok recostou-se, relaxado.**

**Inuyasha levantou o olhar para o amigo: havia tanta certeza no que ele falava. O caminho mais fácil...Também não seria fácil reconstruir uma Kagome arrependida. Triste. Amargurada. E ela quereria filhos depois? Acabaria saindo. Poderia segurar por quanto tempo fosse, entretanto, o ódio que sentia por aquele bebê cedo ou tarde viria à tona. Aquele bebê e o que houve com ele. Os únicos motivos que não permitiam que Kagome e ele ficassem juntos. Carinho(2).**

**Conversaria com a namorada. **

**- É o certo a fazer – as palavras do amigo ecoavam em sua mente. Ele segurou seu ombro, em apoio total. Inuyasha inspirou fundo.**

**Mirok era confiável. Amigo de tempos, era muito inteligente. E sensato. Amigo.**

_"Do balcão de bebidas, Mirok observava Kagome de longe. Algumas pessoas passavam tampando a imagem dela, sentada sozinha em um dos grandes sofás do salão_. _O amigo até que tinha bom gosto – apesar de novinha, a menina era uma gracinha._

_Nada mal falar com ela. Foi em direção da menina, um copo de bebidas balançando em sua mão. Brincar um pouco._

_Se bem que garotas bêbadas eram cômicas. E até mesmo chatas. Já passara bons bocados nas mãos de uma dessas. Parou, a feição engraçada – medo de ser o caso. A menina esforçava-se para manter a cabeça reta, apoiada em um dos braços do sofá. Inofensiva...E deliciosa._

_- Oi – o homem sentou-se ao seu lado._

_Sabia que Houjo voltaria! Há! E agora era hora da vingança. Daria um fora nele, daria um bem...quem era esse filho-da-puta? Virou o rosto de volta, confusa. _

_- A menina tem nome? – Mirok aproximou-se do rostinho. Era linda demais! Mas parecia tão fora de si; os olhos fundos. Em um toque ousado, colocou a mão sobre a dela no sofá, chamar-lhe atenção._

_A reação foi violenta, Kagome retirou sua mão e virou-se totalmente de costas para ele. Ai, que enjôo! Queria vomitar._

_Mirok sorriu, as difíceis eram as melhores._

_(...)_

_E quando viu já contava seus maiores segredos para o simpático desconhecido. Problemas com a escola, com a mãe, irmã, o pai. Saudades do pai. Fizera até um elegante discurso de como a figura paterna era importante para a formação sentimental de uma adolescente. E chorou, como manda o figurino de uma bêbada. _

_- Desculpa, você me acha uma boba, né? Uma boba virgem que nem o Houjo acha – e o que dizemos quando bebemos!_

_O homem franziu o cenho. Ela era uma graça! – quem era Houjo? – Adoraria ir para a cama com ela._

_- Que nada. É um prazer – se bem que poderia existir um prazer bem maior entre os dois. Hum.. – É o que os amigos fazem._

_Amigos...Mas não precisava de todo um ritual para se iniciar uma amizade? Conversas, risos, até chegar às confidências e tudo. Passara tudo isso com Sango e ela a deixara sozinha. E em troca de homens, veja só! Sentiu carinho(3) pelo homem a frente (não sabia seu nome). Concordou com a cabeça._

_- E fazem promessas, não?"_

**Tinha vontade de gritar que não fora sua culpa, que não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, mas não podia. O orgulho, a dor, eram bem maior que isso. E ela tinha feito uma promessa. Tinha aprendido quando pequena que promessas deviam valer para sempre, para toda a vida.**

* * *

**Kagome via televisão em seu quarto. Mas não igual às outras vezes, encolhida em seu cobertor, encharcando-o com suas lágrimas. Sentada no colchão, a feição era outra: alegre, cheia de vida. Sua boneca preferida ao seu lado, os olhos azuis cintilando. Alguma coisa havia mudado. Sim, a presença da tia.**

**Tegami chegara sem aviso. E nem mesmo Sayushi esperava tanta vivacidade por parte da cunhada. Abraçara Kagome com força e já queria ir para o shopping fazer compras para o nenê. Cores brancas e azuis; brinquedos, o bercinho, o carrinho, fraldas. Ah, Meu Deus! E a menina nem tinha tido tempo para ler como se trocava! Aprenderia na prática mesmo, era o jeito. A tia nem dava tempo para ela pensar! Não parava de falar e contar como ajudou Sayushi quando as meninas eram pequenas, como se fazia isso, aquilo. Falava com tanto carinho(4) – os olhos quase marejando -, que a sobrinha mal podia conter a excitação. E não é que ter um bebê poderia ser uma incrível e doce aventura? Não era tão horrível como sua mãe falava.**

**Olhou em volta, todos os pacotes ainda não desembrulhados, o bercinho para montar. Preferiu deixar para o outro dia, olhar item um por um, segurá-los, sentir o carinho(5)...e imaginar seu filhinho usando, roendo, mordendo. Seu menino.**

**Nossa! Como estava cansada do passeio! A barriga já pesava! Mas pensava mais em sua tia, que tivera uma longa viagem de avião e ainda quis ir apressada para o shopping. Conviveram pouco, quando era criança – e antes da separação dos pais -, mas sempre se lembrava da personalidade elétrica da tia. A adorava. E agora mais; a admirava. Amava! **

**Agora entendia porque sua mãe queria que ficasse. Apesar de tudo, das brigas, ela lhe dava um presente desse. Obrigada, mamãe.**

**- Kagome! Desça para jantar! Fiz uma receita maravilhosa, própria para gravidinhas!**

**Gravidinha? A menina gargalhou! É, era assim que Tegami a chamava. E ficava tão preocupada com sua alimentação, cheia de receitas para grávidas (no shopping, não deixara ela chegar nem perto do fast food). Tudo o que precisava. O apoio. Não de Sayushi, Kikyou, papai, ou Inuyasha. Seu nome era Tegami.**

* * *

**- Agora só falta montar o bercinho! – Kagome falou, toda animada.**

**- Acho que isso é uma tarefa para meu irmãozão aqui! – Tegami bateu nas costas do homem ao lado – com um pouco mais de força do que deveria...**

**Sr. Higurashi apenas levantou a mão, a cabeça baixa, como em honra. Todos riram. Menos Sayushi, que deu uma fungadinha discreta. E Kikyou,.**

**A irmã mais velha remexia a comida, enojada. Sentar-se a mesa junto daquelas, daquelas pessoas era ultrajante. E ainda tinha que fingir que estava tudo bem... Sob as ameaças da mãe! Não queria que entendesse a caçula, que a apoiasse? Não chorou pela irmã? Então? O estava fazendo. E Kikyou também faria, ah, se faria! Maldita hora em que resolvera ajudar a mimadinha! Deu um relance na irmã e depois no pai. Raiva.**

**- Pois bem, está faltando outra coisa também – o chefe da família pronunciou.**

**Espanto! Tegami levou um susto! Mas tinha pensado em tudo! Marcara a data no parto, alugara o quarto, pagara o hospital, fizera o plano de saúde para o nenê( e para a mãe, é claro).**

**- Não sabem? – sr. Higurashi buscou os rostos da filha e irmã, interrogativos – os das outras mulheres estavam baixos e desinteressados. – O nome! Ainda não me disseram o nome do meu neto!**

**- Ah! Ah! Isso eu sei! – Kagome quase pulou, esquecera de dar a noticia. - Pensei Kenji, o que acham?**

**Tegami franziu o cenho:**

**- É muito comum, não? Que tal Akemi?**

**- Isso não é nome de menina? – foi a vez da gravidinha franzir o cenho.**

**- Poderia ser meu primeiro nome... – o sr. Higurashi sugeriu. Olhou em volta, a filha mais velha de cabeça baixa, brincando com a comida. - Kikyou, não quer ajudar? **

**- Vai à merda...**

**A mesa parou, a família encabulada. A única que não demonstrou muita reação foi Sayushi, que continuou a comer normalmente. O sr. Higurashi estava vermelho, envergonhado, sem palavras.**

**- Me-e-nina! – gaguejou. - Me respeite, ouviu?**

**Respeitar, ele queria respeito? Kikyou levantou-se, irritada, empurrando a cadeira com força. Saiu sem dizer nada. Sem dar a menor satisfação.**

**- Com licença, gente, eu já volto – o pai retirou-se educadamente, a seguindo. **

**Silêncio, o contornando a mesa.**

**- Tenshi – Saysuhi falou, o hashi na boca.**

**Tegami e Kagome a olharam, surpresas. A mulher nada mais disse, apenas mastigou e preparou-se para colocar mais alimento na boca. A pequena procurou a tia, buscando aprovação. Sorriram.**

**Tenshi. Anjo.**

* * *

**- Você está com algum problema, garota? – o senhor segurou Kikyou pelo braço, antes que ela subisse as escadas.**

**- Sim, você é meu problema- fora forçada a olhá-lo. Droga, estava quase chorando! Tentou desvencilhar. – Por que não me deixa em paz?**

**- Pára com isso, filha – a voz do pai era triste..**

**- Filha? – Kikyou pareceu surpresa. - Agora sou sua filha? Pensei que sua filha estivesse grávida!**

**- Kikyou, o que está dizendo é ridículo!**

**Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Que orgulho ficara quando soubera que sua primogênita entrara na faculdade. Aquela menina quietinha, de olhos grandes, agora era uma mulher! Não via isso na pessoa logo à frente. Via uma criança. Mimada.**

**- Ridículo! – Kikyou riu, irônica. - Ridículo é o senhor! Que acha que só porque voltou tudo mudou! Somos a família feliz! **

**- Não fala desse jeito...**

**- Por que não leva logo a sua filhinha daqui – a primogênita agora o enfrentou com o olhar, séria. O podia ver toda a determinação e raiva. - E me deixa em paz! Eu e a mamãe.**

**- Oras, é isso? Está com ciúmes! Se quiser, posso levar você! Quer morar com o papai? Pago uma faculdade lá para você, troco o seu carrinho. O que acha? Hã? Responde!**

**A garota assustou-se com o sacolejar no braço que o pai deu. E não sabia se ele falava sério ou usava o mesmo tom irônico que utilizou. Não parecia ter o menor pingo de carinho(6). Os olhos encheram-se totalmente d'água. Ele só conseguira fazer seu ódio aumentar.**

**- Eu quero que me deixe em paz! Só isso – finalmente soltou-se dele, virando as costas e subindo as escadas. Sem olhar para trás.**

**- Kikyou- o pai chamou uma vez. Ela fingiu não ouvir, continuou seu trajeto. – Faça as suas malas. Agora.**

**A garota parou na mesma hora. **

* * *

**- Oi...tudo bem com você?**

**- Tudo bem, a faculdade muito atribulada. E o bebê?**

**- Já está bem perto dele nascer. Sabe que escolhemos o nome dele hoje? É Tenshi. Sabe o que significa? – desafiou.**

**- Tenshi? Sei, sim. É guardião, não é?**

**- Quase isso. É anjo. – **_o meu anjo**.**_

**Kagome parou em frente a janela. Se se esforçassse um pouquinho podia ver o carro de Inuyasha parado ali na frente, a emoção que sentira quando ele sugeriu que saíssem. Quase fugidos! Escondidos. Sorriu.**

**- Agora eu tenho que descansar...tirar um cochilinho agora de tarde...**

**- Sua vida anda muito folgada, heim, senhorita? ...Sinto saudades.**

**- Também sinto.**

**Pausa. Tanto carinho(7) na voz dos dois. Tanta verdade.**

**- Eu comprei uma lembrancinha para o seu filho. Tinha que ver como você poderia pegar.**

**- Você? Indo em loja de bebês?**

**- Fazer o que se a minha melhor amiga está grávida. Faço os maiores sacrifícios.**

**- Nossa, Inuyasha!**

**- Estou brincando – ele riu. - Mas... falando sério, vou mandar pelo correio, pode ser? Ou quer que eu vá aí e te leve em alguma praia deserta.**

**- Quem me dera...minha barriga não me deixa ir nem na esquina direito. Ah, sabe que alguns dias atrás eu fiz uma baita compra com a minha tia? É, ela conhece uma loja superfantástica, cheia de coisas diferentes. Eu nem sabia que existia essa loja! E aí..**

**Inuyasha ouvia. Com o maior cuidado, com a maior atenção. Com todo o carinho(8). Você já se arrependeu de alguma coisa? Inuyasha já.**

Continua...


	9. Atitudes

**Atitudes**

_"- Alô? Oi, amigão! Que medo era aquele de ser pego na festa, heim? – Mirok deu uma risadinha; por isso mesmo que não tinha namorada, não precisava ter medo de ser encontrado ali ou acolá, com aquela lá ou com mais outra. – Pois é, tenho uma surpresinha para você._

_O garoto dirigia pelas ruas pouco movimentadas – também, já eram lá para as duas e meia da manhã. Pousou os olhos na menina quase inconsciente ao seu lado; ela moveu-se, agitada, a saia revelando grande parte das suas coxas._

_- Tá bom, Inuyasha – estreitou os olhos diante da conversa sem sentido do amigo. E daí que já estava tarde? – Me encontre no hotel da 251. Meia hora, ok? _

_Click. O telefone desligado. Mesmo bravo, tinha certeza que ele iria; era curioso. Mirok sorriu, segurando o volante com as duas mãos agora. Uma ligeira preocupação: pior, talvez tivesse mesmo esquecido de deixar comida para seu bulldog Razgo._

* * *

**- Kikyou! Kikyou! – e só na quarta vez que ele a chamou, a jovem se forçou a virar e olhá-lo.**

**Mas também, sabia de quem era aquela voz. E ainda era um pouquinho difícil. Aceitar que aquela mesma voz antes tão conhecida e íntima se tornara estranhamente distante e de um certo modo respeitosa. Quase como ficara a relação com o seu pai. Irreconhecível.**

**- E até engraçado estar falando comigo aqui, na faculdade.**

**- É, eu sei - Inuyasha abaixou o olhar, para o pacote em suas mãos, triste, talvez. Sem jeito. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter tido esse idéia.**

**- Então, o que deseja?**

**Kikyou estava calma. Incomodativamente calma. O olhar doce. Finalmente seus olhares se encontraram. Com insensibilidade. Aqueles dois anos juntos nem pareciam ter existido. Eram alheios aquele passado. A garota parecia feliz?**

**- Poderia entregar isso para o Tenshi? – estendeu o embrulho. – Er, quer dizer, para a Kagome, mas é para o Tenshi. Ah, você sabe.**

**Ela deixou escapar um riso compreensível. Até o nome do bebê ele já sabia. Significava que, sim, os dois continuavam mantendo contato. "Estou pensando mais no meu filho agora, não quero pensar em um relacionamento agora". Kagome mentira mais uma vez? Bom, não importava. Não era da sua conta. Não mais. Empurrou o embrulho de volta.**

**- Não, é você quem deve entregar. O presente é seu.**

**Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com a atitude. Teria até achado louvável, mas lembrou-se de que não tinha outra forma mais fácil de poder entregar aquilo à namorada; ex-namorada, que fosse:**

**- M-mas..como! – afligiu-se. - Não tenho encontrado Kagome ultimamente e...! – de súbito, parou, como se tivesse falado demais. E tinha falado demais. Falar detalhes de sua ex-namorada para a ex-namorada, que era irmã mais velha da outra! Caramba, para que dia tinha marcado o analista mesmo?**

**- De qualquer forma, vai arrumar um jeito, não é? Arrumou antes, mesmo quando ninguém sabia.**

**Kikyou piscou, confidente, antes de se afastar. Inuyasha apertou o presente nas mãos, estupefato com a garota e seu andar calmo, tranqüilo. Nem parecia a Kikyou de antes. Ou a que deveria ser: amargurada com o que tinha acontecido, cheia de mágoa contra a irmã e o ex, que, de vários modos, a traíram. Sr. Higurashi, a esperava, com um sorriso, ao lado do carro.**

* * *

**Kagome dava um pulo toda a vez que o bebê a chutava ou se remexia de repente. Andava tão agitado. Vivo, esperto. A menina mal cabia em si de felicidade, uma felicidade cheia de medo, porém, enorme. Sabia que logo, logo, poderia ver o rostinho do seu neném. Vários livros já lidos, vários conselhos memorizados. A idéia da longa e difícil jornada pela frente – dividir-se entre os estudos e a maternidade, coisas pouco compatíveis -, já encarada com o amadurecimento de uma adulta. Tinha Tegami do seu lado. Até mesmo tinha sua mãe.**

**- Não vejo a hora do Tenshi chegar! Vou apertar ele, amassá-lo, cuidar dele com todo o carinho do mundo! – ouvia a tia derramar-se assim todos os dias.**

**A menina sorria, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma pontinha de ciú que seu filhinho iria ficar para lá e para cá. Todo mundo querendo vê-lo, pegá-lo. Suportável.**

**- Já ajeitei as papeladas da transferência. Não se preocupe, mamãe. O único problema mesmo vai ser andar de avião! Sabe que morro de medo!**

**- Nem vai dar tempo de ver seu sobrinho nascer –a gravidinha entrara na cozinha.**

**- Papai precisa voltar aos negócios, não dá para resolver tudo por telefone – e era engraçadíssimo ver o Sr. Higurashi agitado, dando ordens, explodindo de vermellho com o celular na orelha. – É, quem sabe quando terminar esse meu curso, ainda entro no ramo imobiliário...**

**- Nunca imaginei você longe de mim! – Sayushi abraçou a filha mais velha em um impulso. – Espero que seja o que você realmente quer.**

**- Com certeza é, mulher. – Sr. Higurashi passou o braço pelos ombros da caçula, que deu um sobressalto. – E é o que eu quero também. E deveria ter feito há muito tempo.**

**As duas se separaram e Kikyou abaixou a cabeça, as bochechas pegando fogo. Nem ela mesmo imaginava que toda a sua revolta se acabaria com o simples chamado do pai. No fundo, era só o que cuidados deles assim, igualzinho quando era pequena. Kagome poderia não sentir tanta falta, era nova, não se lembrava. Mas Kikyou sentia sim, sentia muita. E teria isso de volta. A partir do dia seguinte.**

**- E quando vamos jantar? – Tegami adentrou a cozinha, esfregando uma mão na outra.**

* * *

**- Tá muito de noite, sabia? – Kagome atravessou o jardim, um grande casacão branco cobrindo o pijama e a barrigona -, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.**

**- Como se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrados escondidos no meio da noite.**

**Inuyasha se inclinou para destravar a porta do passageiro, ajudando-a a entrar no carro. A menina sentou-se, inspirou fundo antes de olhar para ele.**

**- Aqui, o presente que está comigo há quase um mês. Para ele.**

**O embrulho com ursinhos cinzas em várias posições e feições fofas pousou no colo dela. Silêncio estranho.**

**- Não vai abrir?**

**- Bem...não é para mim, não é? – ela fixou o olhar em um ursinho sentadinho, as patinhas grossas segurando o queixo. **

**E mesmo depois dela afastá-lo, se recusar a vê-lo, Inuyasha continuou lá. Como tinha prometido. Ela mesmo dissera uma vez no começo do antigo namoro, uma relação sem beijo. Fazia de tudo para agradá-la e Kagome não dava sinais de querer reatar. Mesmo sem beijá-lo, mesmo sem sexo...ele continuou lá.**

**- Pois é, mas...**

**- Inuyasha.**

**Outro silêncio. Os olhos violetas faiscaram diante da tensão. **

**- Não me aceitaria com o meu filho, não é?**

**Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir. Uma chance. Não podia errar dessa vez, como tinha errado antes. Muitas vezes antes:**

**- Não, é claro! – já começara mal! – Não, quer dizer, aceitaria sim! – parou, tentando organizar os pensamentos. – Eu te amo! – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, o momento de exaltação finalizado. –O que eu falei para você antes, eu sei, fui egoísta. Depois que fugiu da clínica para não fazer o aborto..foi burrice minha achar que tentaria de novo – com a explicação de Inuyasha, as sobrancelhas de Kagome franziram-se. Ele notou. – Não que eu queria que fizesse. Não era o certo. **

**O que dissesse agora não ia mudar o que tinha acontecido. O garoto mordeu os lábios, derrotado.**

**- Hm...amo você, e se ele faz parte de você, eu também o amo.**

**- Eu te amo – Kagome sussurrou e se inclinou para depositar um selinho em Inuyasha.**

**- Quero que venha morar comigo! E quero registrar o neném em meu nome! – mal se desgrudaram, as palavras saíram agitadas.**

**- Calma...vamos com calma...**

**A menina segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos; encostou sua testa na dele. Aproveitando o contato. Riu-se. – Sabe que amanhã de manhã, Kikyou vai ir morar com o papai?**

**- Ela vai embora? **

**- Vou sentir muita falta dela, mas, sabe, ela parece tão feliz – Kagome falou, os olhos fechados.**

**Parecia mesmo. Feliz e calma. Como quando a viu na faculdade. O destino parecia cada vez mais hilário. Talvez que tivessem que ter passado por tudo aquilo para finalmente estarem ali. Só haveria um final, quando desse certo. Para todos os personagens.**

**- Quer um pouco de areia?**

_"- O que pensa que está fazendo com ela aqui? E como conseguiu entrar com ela?_

_- Tenho meus contatos nesse hotel...E dá para relaxar, Inuyasha!_

_Mirok estava sentado na ponta da grande cama de casal; o amigo andando de um lado para o outro, inconformado; a menina em um sono pesado no colchão._

_- Vamos começar logo ou não?_

_- Começar o que? Está doido? Ela..._

_- Ela não vai acordar – Mirok virou-se para Kagome, alcançando uma de suas coxas desnudas. - Não vai se lembrar._

_Talvez seja a única vez que vá ficar com ela. Ninguém precisa saber. É uma promessa."_

* * *

**Inuyasha e Kagome tinha se reconciliado. Decidiram morar juntos depois que Tenshi estivesse mais crescido, e pretendiam se revelar aos poucos, continuarem a serem discretos. Um dia todos iriam saber. Mas nunca se reconciliaria consigo mesmo.**

"_A menina ergueu-se da cama, a cabeça latejando, o corpo dolorido. Estava num quarto grande, bem decorado, os cabelos desgrenhados. Levou a mão à boca, segurando um vômito. O que tinha acontecido? Confusão, barulho, festa, Houjo...estava sem calcinha, estava..."_

**Porque sempre teria aquela dúvida, sempre. Tenshi poderia muito bem ser seu filho,mas poderia...é, preferia ficar com a dúvida. O volante foi girado para a direita. Ele e Mirok tinham feito uma promessa.**

"_Batidas na porta. Kagome deu um salto, num susto. Ajeitou-se rapidamente, do jeito que pôde, o lençol tampando o corpinho frágil, que se dirigiu até a porta. Abriu-a._

_- Serviço de quarto! Ah, senhorita – um homem alto e magro adentrou, todo sorridente. – Deixaram um belo café-da-manhã para você! E está tudo pago, não se preocupe – era esse o recado completo que tinha que falar? Hm.. – Qualquer coisa, só chamar!_

_Depositou uma bandeja com torradas, suco, uma fatia de bolo, em cima da cama e deixou-a sozinha. Confusa. Olhou aquela cena toda, com repudiou. Podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido ali na noite anterior. E tinha acontecido mesmo._

_- Isso é uma promessa – ouviu uma voz masculina em sua cabeça. – Nunca conte para ninguém._

* * *

**- O bebê tem que ficar um tempo com a mãe. Não podemos afastar um recém-nascido assim..**

**O parto cesárea, marcado para dali a dois dias...**

**- Não quer a criança, Tegami? Logo que nascer, tire-a do hospital! Suma! Não quero que minha filha nem o veja, para não se apegar, sofrer menos – sabia que sofreria.**

**- E o que pensa em dizer à ela? Que ele morreu? Ela não vai suportar!**

**Quem tinha acabado de morrer mesmo, naquele momento, era o coração de uma jovem mãe, que atravessava o corredor, pacote cheio de ursinhos quase escorregando de suas mãos.**

**Continua...**


End file.
